


Who killed Thror Durin?

by AmbiguouslyGayBagginshield



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: 1930s, Crime Drama, Death, F/M, Love, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Murder Mystery, Period-Typical Homophobia, Secret Relationship, a pinch of fluff, agatha chrisitie au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbiguouslyGayBagginshield/pseuds/AmbiguouslyGayBagginshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Agatha Christie style AU in which the great private detecive, Gandalf, has been called for help out of the blue from an old friend, Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo's estranged friend, Thorin, is a suspect for Thror's sudden death and the evidence seems to point towards him. Bilbo knows he didn't do it, he just couldn't have. <br/>Not only do Thorin and Bilbo have to deal with a murder investigation but they have a past that has come back to haunt them.<br/>(1930s setting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gandalf looked out of the window of his expensive car as the driver took him closer to his destination. He had been called out of the blue by an old friend and asked for help. Gandalf did not often suddenly pack up and leave for a case in the country, but this young man was very dear to him. He ran his fingers over his moustache as he recalled the first time they had met.

Mr Gandalf had known Bilbo Baggins' mother for many years before he met her young son. He knew Belladonna and Bungo Baggins through a case of silver theft thanks to their frankly awful relative Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. At his first meeting with the boy, Bilbo had been but five years of age and had playfully attacked him with a wooden sword.

Belladonna had fussed and apologised profusely. However, Gandalf was good natured and he could not resist the slightly cheeky yet gleeful look in the boy’s eyes. Gandalf always had a soft spot for children, especially ones as adventurous as Bilbo Baggins.

He had not seen Bilbo since his mother’s death a year ago as the detective had been abroad working a large case in America that ended in a lot of paperwork. He had, of course, written Bilbo a letter to express his condolences but it was nothing like a visit in the flesh, he felt it lacked some personality and caring.

He blinked away from his memories as he caught sight of Bag End, a simple yet very beautiful cottage. The driver, Mr Shadowfax, parked the car and quickly hopped out to open the door for the old man.

Gandalf inclined his head towards Mr Shadowfax who nodded back before heading to the back of the car to retrieve the man’s luggage.

The old man straightened his sharp pinstriped suit beneath his open coat, hooking his cane over his arm as he looked up at the cottage. Flowers wound their way up the side of the house, littering the crisp white with flecks of bright pinks and blues of the petals. Gandalf had always loved the look of this house and found it hard to describe the location without using the word ‘picturesque’. Bungo had made this house for Belladonna as a wedding gift and a grand gift it was too.

Though Gandalf worried it may be a bit too large to only have one inhabitant living inside it. Granted Bilbo had a maid, but he seemed to have no family to speak of. He had never been mentioned in relation to a wife and it was starting to seem like he may be a bachelor forever. The man was twenty-six years old now and the older he got the less likely he might be of getting married.

The detective stepped up to the door, opening the gate with a slight creak. He was about to knock on the green door with the metal handle of his cane, neatly carved into the shape of an eagle, his family crest. However he noticed that the door had been freshly painted, sometime within the past week. He did not wish to face Bilbo's wrath as a greeting so he elected to use the dragon shaped door knocker in the centre of the door.

He could hear shuffling and a loud bang of something being dropped for inside the house after he knocked on the door. Soon after a rather flustered-looking Bilbo appeared in front of him, opening the door wide.

'Do not fuss my dear.' Bilbo smiled behind him as he waved away the maid.

'I have got it; do not let me disturb your baking. That will simply not do,' He reassured her, brushing away her apology for not answering the door before she could even voice it, 'Oh but might we have some tea?' Bilbo added as an afterthought. The old woman smiled before curtsying and rushing away.

'Apologies, she is new.' Bilbo grinned, beckoning Gandalf inside. Once the old man was through the door Bilbo hugged him tightly.

'My dear friend.' He greeted, patting the young man's back. 'I am so sorry to hear of your mother.' Gandalf said kindly as Shadowfax placed his bags inside the door.

Bilbo pulled away and smiled sadly. 'Yes, I got your letter. It was- it was very um... helpful at the time.' He sighed; smiling again yet the mirth he had shown upon answering the door seemed to dwindle at the mention of his mother’s death.

'Will Mr Shadowfax be staying with us?' Bilbo asked, catching sight of the driver and giving him a small wave that the balding man returned.

'Ah yes, I trust you have a spare room in which you could place him.' Gandalf smiled, looking at the large yet sadly rather empty house.

'Why of course!' Bilbo cheered, the subject change obviously brightening his mood.

'Mr Shadowfax.' He said catching the man’s attention. 'Mr Gandalf's room is the first door on your right when you reach the top of the stairs. Yours will be the one next to it.' Bilbo pointed towards the stairs, one hand rested on the driver’s shoulder.

'Oh there is no need to house me somewhere so grand if you please, do you not have servants quarters?' Mr Shadowfax said in confusion. He had been Gandalf's driver for nearly ten years now and had met this boy but once or twice. He had certainly never been given such a grand room.

'Oh pish posh.' Bilbo snorted, waving his hands in the air, 'You have driven a long way and I have way too many rooms with no one to enjoy them. I'm afraid that any available room is a servant’s quarter if you wish it to be. Even my maid sleeps in a four poster bed on the second floor.' He smiled, pointing back up the stairs gaily.

Mr Shadowfax looked to Gandalf and then followed the young man’s directions, heading up the short flight of stairs.

Bilbo took Gandalf's hat and coat before steering him toward the living room where a fresh pot of tea was steaming on the table. As Gandalf took a seat, Bilbo quickly set to pouring the two of them cups of tea.

'I must say I am very pleased to see you Bilbo. You have grown a lot since the last time I saw you.' Gandalf said softly, a twinkle in his eye.

Bilbo chuckled as he poured the tea.

'That is what you always say.' Bilbo smiled, adding two lumps of sugar to one of the tea cups.

Gandalf watched him closely as he added milk to the other cup.

'Well it is always true.' Gandalf countered, nodding in thanks as Bilbo passed him his cup of sugary tea. He took a sip, ah just the way he liked it.

After a little small talk and drinking tea, Gandalf felt himself unable to avoid the subject any longer. Bilbo's behaviour worried him, it was not quite right. He seemed to be trying too hard to be happy and cheerful yet he held some new nervous tendencies that Gandalf had never seen in the young man before.

'I must say young Bilbo your behaviour strikes me as quite odd today, are you quite alright?' Gandalf asked in concern. Granted he knew everything was not alright if Bilbo asked for his help but he did not know the degree of severity of the issue that required his help.

Bilbo tried to laugh it off but it came off more awkward and forced. He sighed, avoiding eye contact with Gandalf. 'You always did have a way of seeing through me Gandalf.' The younger man said quietly, looking down at his white flowery tea cup.

'It is my job.' Gandalf said simply, shrugging a little.

'Ah yes, well I suppose it is.' Bilbo forced a laugh, picking at the handle of his tea cup. After a moment Gandalf raised an eyebrow in the hope that it would prompt Bilbo to tell him of his trouble.

Bilbo looked up at him through his glasses before sighing again and placing his cup on the table. His fingers pushed through his short brown curls as he tried to compose his words, leaving his hair ruffled.

'A dear friend of mine is accused of murder. I know that he could not have done it Gandalf, there is no way. I'm worried about him, the investigator is sure that it was him from what I hear.' Bilbo rushed out, twisting his fingers together.

'Who died and who has been accused?' Gandalf asked, he needed the facts. As much as he cared for Bilbo he did have a habit of seeing the best in people. Bilbo being sure he could not have done it was not the most solid evidence of someone's innocence.

'Thror Durin, from Durin Manor, you know the one up the way. He died a few days ago. He was part owner of Oakenshield Incorporated, along with Mr Smaug. The police suspect his grandson because he appears to be set up for a big inheritance. Thorin, his grandson, ran out of money earlier this month so he came to stay with Thror and a week later he dies, they think someone tampered with his medication.' Bilbo explained.

'You say he appears to be set up for a large inheritance? Would that not go to his father, Mr Thror Durin's son?'

'No, Thorin's father, Thrain, was an army General who was declared missing in action. Most assume him dead as that is most likely true but Thorin left the county to search for him and he kept searching until he ran out of money.'

'How much did Mr Thorin inherit?' Gandalf asked curiously. Though money could lead to men doing terrible things, would a man who spent years of his life and all of his money trying to find his lost father when everyone else had given up hope, kill his grandfather without a mere thought?

'We don't know. The will reading is the day after tomorrow. I have been invited to stay at the Manor; there is a chance, a slim chance mind you I can't say he cared for me that much, that I will be in the will so I am going down tomorrow. Please say you will come with me. Thorin would never kill his grandfather, he loved the man.' Bilbo pleaded.

'I will come with you,’ He said, placing his empty tea cup back on the table, ‘I hope they will be ready to accommodate another guest.' He added as an afterthought, stroking his moustache distractedly.

'Oh goodness I hadn’t thought of that, I’ve been such a mess lately.’ Bilbo fussed, fingers sliding into his hair again. ‘I am sure they will not mind, especially if you can clear Thorin's name.' The young man said, more as a comfort to himself than the detective.

'I will take the case.' Gandalf concluded after a moment leading Bilbo to clap his hands. 'However...' He started, raising a finger to Bilbo's enthusiasm, 'You must be ready for the eventuality no matter what it is. The murderer may be one you do not expect and you must be ready for that.'

'I know he did not do it Gandalf.' Bilbo said firmly, raising his head a little in defiance.

'Ok, I simply wish for you to be prepared. People are not always what they seem to be.'

'I understand Gandalf, thank you.' He sighed as some of the weight lifted from his shoulders.

………

They arrived at the manor the next afternoon at four o’ clock. The butler, Mr Rison, opened the door to them, bidding them entrance into the house. Bilbo's breath caught a little as he entered the familiar house. All the time he had spent here with Thorin. It did not greet him in the way it had hoped it would, instead his memories seemed to mock him.

His memories were interrupted by a figure walking down the stairs to greet them. The first thing Bilbo saw was a pair of piercing blue eyes and a cloud of cigarette smoke. Thorin always smoked too much, especially when he was stressed. Thorin stopped abruptly when he reached the bottom of the stairs and saw who he was on his way to greet. His hand hung above his face, holding the cigarette. He seemed frozen.

'Bilbo?' He frowned, looking around before stepping closer to the pair.

Bilbo tried to smile in response. He’d waited so long to see him again.

'What on Earth are you doing here?' He hissed.

'Well you invited me,' Bilbo frowned, 'Anyway it’s been 3 years and that is all you have to say to me?' He said in annoyance. No ‘hello’, no ‘I’ve missed you’, no ‘I’m sorry’?

'I did not invite you.' Thorin answered quickly, frowning at Bilbo in confusion. Their fixed gaze was broken by the sound of a loud laughter of a woman. A thick-waisted woman who looked remarkably like Thorin, with her dark hair and blue eyes, came walking hurriedly towards Bilbo.

'Oh my sweet Bilbo!' She cried happily, hugging him, 'It is simply delightful to see you again. It has been too long! I see you got my invitation.' She grinned into his neck.

He and Dis had become friends when he and Thorin had been spending a lot of time together. It seemed that everywhere Thorin was Bilbo was and sometimes that meant in the company of his older sister.

Bilbo blinked then patted her back. 'Ah, yes your invitation.' He said slowly, eyes flicking towards Thorin before he quickly corrected himself. He smiled overly widely at Dis, trying to hide his disappointment.

'You did not tell me that you invited him.' Thorin grumbled at his sister, taking a puff on his cigarette. The man seemed to be avoiding Bilbo’s gaze at all costs.

'Of course I invited him! Anyway he might be in the will.' She said, waving him off with a flick of her wrist.

'Oh and how rude of me, Bilbo I see you have brought a friend.' She said, quickly smiling at Gandalf.

'Err yes. Dis this is Mr Gandalf and family friend, Gandalf this is Dis Ironfoot, Thorin's sister.' Bilbo introduced, trying to ignore Thorin as he stalked away. He couldn’t help but steal a glance at the dark haired man’s retreating form.

'How lovely to meet you,' She greeted, shaking his hand, 'Will you be staying with us Mr Gandalf?' She asked kindly.

'If it is not too much trouble.' Gandalf replied, looking her up and down. She was dressed in quite expensive attire, pearls adorning her neck. Unlike her brother who looked quite crumpled and worn in his slightly creased suit, she wore fine fabrics and jewels. Obviously she was in a better monetary state than her brother.

'Oh, of course not! Rison please prepare another room near Mr Baggins' room and take the luggage up to the two rooms please, the driver will tell you who's is who's.' She called to the butler who nodded quickly and rushed off.

'Forgive me but Ironfoot? I believe I have heard that name before.' Gandalf inquired.

'Ah yes, Lord Dain Ironfoot is my husband, he is lord of the Iron Hills.' She supplied, fiddling with her wedding ring as she spoke.

'Ah.' Gandalf nodded. So she was much better off than her brother.

'Oh goodness, I forgot to introduce you with your title. My apologies Dis.' Bilbo cried, cheeks tinting in embarrassment.

'Oh do not worry dear Bilbo; you're practically family you don't need to remember the title any more than Thorin does.' She patted his back.

Bilbo assumed that that was supposed to be comforting however the mention of Thorin made Bilbo's heart sink again.

'Now I'm sure you'd like to freshen up after your journey, Rison will show you to your rooms.' Bilbo and Gandalf nodded to Dis and followed the butler up the grand staircase towards their rooms.

……………

Bilbo and Gandalf headed down the stairs half an hour later and were lead into well-furnished living room scattered with people. The detective scanned the room. It was tidy but not wholly clean, as though it had not been used in some time.

‘Ah, Bilbo, Gandalf,’ Dis greeted, briefly halting the light murmur of conversation that filled the room. ‘Come, you must meet everyone.’ She beckoned.

Bilbo tried to keep his focus on the woman as he saw Thorin pouring another drink from the corner of his eye. He was really not in a good place right now.

‘Everyone this is Bilbo Baggins a dear family friend and his companion Mr Gandalf.’ She raised her voice, calling on the focus of the inhabitants of the room.

‘Of course you know Mr Dwalin.’ She motioned to the left of the room where a burly man, who looked a little uncomfortable in his obviously new and slightly ill-fitting suit, was stood next to Thorin. He smiled a small smile through his large moustache at Bilbo and nodded in Gandalf’s direction.

‘And this…’ She started moving onto the next people, working her way left to right across the room. ‘Is Lord Elrond Rivers and Miss Arwen Rivers, his daughter. Who of you obviously remember from the Christmas we spent at Rivendell Castle, Bilbo.’ The two stood, quickly walking to greet Bilbo. A beautiful young woman with a deep blue dress, that complemented her pale skin and dark hair, hugged Bilbo.

‘Oh it is delightful to see you again Bilbo, it has been too long.’ She smiled, taking his hand and squeezing it before greeting Gandalf with a wide smile. ‘And it is a pleasure to meet you Mr Gandalf.’

Lord Elrond stepped towards Bilbo and took his hand, shaking it in a friendly manor. ‘Arwen is right, it has been far too long since you stayed with us Bilbo. After this whole ordeal you must come and spent Christmas with us.’ He smiled before leaning in closer to the much shorter man.

‘I am also sorry to hear about your mother, she was a fine woman.’ He said softly, lowering his voice so that the moment could be more private.

Bilbo smiled sadly and nodded, ‘I may have to take you up on that offer.’

Elrond smiled before turning to Gandalf. The man was wearing a well-tailored black suit. His stress worn features emphasised by his dark slicked back hair. Despite having a face that seemed to be used to frowning, the tall man seemed to smile a lot. Must have a stressful job. Obviously he did more than most Lord’s did in terms of his job going by the typewriter ink smudges on his hands and his association with Oakenshield Inc. as a Lord he would not necessarily be required to do much typing or in fact hard work in general, that was usually done by employees. The fact that this man seemed to work despite not having to was a seemingly admirable trait.

He was also clearly a bit of a family man, well a friends and family man. He frowns a lot in the work place yet smiles the rest of the time, meaning that he must take great pleasure in the world outside his office. Elrond offered Gandalf a welcoming smile as he said, ‘It is a pleasure to meet you also. I hope I am not mistaken but I am sure I have heard your name before, in the papers I think it was.’

‘I am a detective; sometimes my crime solving gets me in the papers.’ Gandalf said neutrally.

‘Are you here to investigate Thror’s death?’ Arwen asked in a hushed voice.

‘Perhaps, although my main purpose here is to support my good friend.’ Gandalf replied, patting Bilbo’s shoulder. The three nodded in response. None appeared to look worried about this news, although that could not prove or disprove their innocence.

‘And next we have Mr Legolas Greenleaf and his wife Tauriel Greenleaf.’ The couple turned to nod at the pair. The blonde man in a crisp white shirt turned back to his drink however the woman flicked a lock of her curly ginger hair aside and gave them a well-practiced and almost genuine looking smile.

‘They’re here to represent Thranduil in the will reading. We both know having Thranduil and Thorin under the same room spells disaster after what happened with Smaug. He is bad enough with Mr and Mrs Greenleaf.’ Dis whispered to them, smiling at the couple and giving a little wave when Mr Greenleaf looked over his shoulder at them.

Gandalf listened intently; you can immediately tell a relationship between two people, or in this case three people, by the terms of address they use. Dis’ use of ‘Mr and Mrs Greenleaf’ suggests a distance between them. They are not close enough for her to feel comfortable calling them by their first names however she does not appear to dislike them too much as she showed a respect for them and their marriage by using their title. Interesting.

‘And last but nowhere near least, my two boys Fili and Kili.’ Dis said proudly, motioning to two young men who quickly came to greet them. Gandalf had noticed them when they first walked in; they had been practically bouncing on their feet as he and Bilbo were introduced to the others. Granted they were young but it could suggest a lack of high society social skills. This might be unusual for the sons of a lord but it could suggest that they are still not yet accustomed to social occasions with a mixture of people at varying degrees of familiarity instead of simple family gathering.

‘Should we be offended that you did not introduce us first mother?’ Fili, a young short man with golden blond hair pushed from his face and parted to the side, asked cheerily, shaking Bilbo’s hand between two of his own. His well styled moustache twisted a little as he smiled.

‘Yes, perhaps we’ll not take it as a personal slight.’ Kili laughed, shaking Gandalf’s hand before the two swapped places. The pair seemed very similar. You might have said they were twins, with the synchronised way they acted, if they didn’t looks so strikingly different. In contrast to his brother, Kili’s hair was a mess of dark curls.

‘It is wonderful to meet you Mr Baggins; we have heard many a story about you.’ Kili laughed, rubbing the dark stubble on his chin as though by habit.

‘Oh please, call me Bilbo.’ Bilbo smiled. As much as he liked Arwen and Elrond, he was glad to be talking to people more around his height.

Apparently the brothers had inherited the ‘Durin short gene’ that ran through the family. Bilbo was just glad he wasn’t going to have to spend the majority of the next few days looking up at people.

‘I hope that offer extends to me, Mr Baggins’. Fili asked, smiling cheekily at the older man as he stuck his hands in the trouser pockets of his dark suit.

‘Play your cards right and perhaps it may.’ Bilbo joked, trying to maintain as serious face though finding it hard not to laugh at the surprised look on the blonde’s face. Kili let out a bark of laughter before clapping his brother on the back.

‘Hah, he got you brother! This man is the best; I think we’re going to get on very well.’ Kili laughed. The boy’s laughter was infectious and Bilbo’s walls soon broke and he began to laugh too. He saw Fili’s shoulders sag a little in relief as he began to laugh. The man gave him an encouraging smile.

‘Let’s get you a drink.’ Dis said cheerily to Gandalf and Bilbo, chuckling as she ruffled her son’s curls. ‘What would you like? We have whiskey, port and scotch but if the hard stuff is not to your taste we do have a nice red wine.’ She said, listing off the things on her fingers.

Gandalf was about to answer when the sound of a knock at the door echoed through the house. Dis frowned, looking around the room. Thorin caught her eye and stormed up to her.

‘Who else did you invite Dis?’ He grumbled, taking a swig of his scotch to finish it.

‘No one, Thorin. We aren’t expecting anyone else.’ She said in confusion. Just then the butler arrived at the door.

‘Mr Smaug is here, sir.’ He said, eliciting a deeper frown to mar Thorin’s features.

‘What the hell is he doing here?’ He growled, pushing his glass onto the table with a loud clink. He stormed out of the room his sister hot on his heels.

‘Mr Smaug?’ Gandalf asked quietly, leaning into Bilbo with a raised eyebrow.

‘He is the one that got Thorin to give up his share of the company. They do not seem to like each other which is strange as you would have thought Thorin would like the man he entrusted with his share of the business.’ Bilbo whispered back.

The two looked at each other and seemed to make an unvoiced agreement. Gandalf and Bilbo quickly headed in the direction Thorin had gone in. They could hear raised voices as they approached, deciding to keep further back in the entrance hall so as not to be in the way.

‘Why are you here Smaug?’ Thorin growled at the tall gaunt looking man with pronounced cheekbones stood in the doorway. His coat hung over his arm and his dark hat in his hand.

‘Now now Durin, that is no way to treat a guest,’ He smirked, running a hand down the front of the deep red crushed velvet suit jacket, ‘I’m here for the will reading.’ He said slowly as though it was the most boring thing he had ever said.

‘That is not until tomorrow.’ Thorin said coolly, raising a challenging eyebrow.

‘Ah yes but think of my heartbreak when I find that everyone else on the will list has been invited to stay and I wasn’t. The invitation surely must have been lost in the post.’ He drawled in a deep timbre.

Bilbo had to silently admit that despite the man’s rather rude demeanour he did have a gorgeous voice.

‘Friends and family.’ Thorin snapped, crossing his arms.

‘Oh.’ Smaug raised an eyebrow. His piercing eyes surveyed the room, landing on Bilbo. The intensity of his gaze made Bilbo squirm a little, a light tint staining his cheeks. It was as though the man was burning him with his gaze.

‘Yes I see, old very close friends.’ Smaug chuckled, looking from Thorin to Bilbo. Something about the way he said ‘ _close_ ’ made Bilbo’s blood run cold.

Thorin whipped his head around to follow the tall man’s gaze. When he turned back he looked a little agitated. Smaug looked from Dwalin who stood at Thorin’s side to Dis. She held his gaze in defiance.

‘Don’t worry, I’ll go. I’ll just tell the town of how you conduct yourselves and the company you keep.’ He said. His face and voice seemed calm but this statement dripped venom and appeared to be a veiled threat. He made to turn away when Thorin raised a hand to call the butler’s attention.

‘Rison…’ Thorin called with a resigned sigh. ‘Prepare Smaug a room and set him a place for dinner.’ He instructed, walking away from the scene before anyone could question him.

Smaug smiled in satisfaction and winked at Bilbo in a way that felt a both mocking and threatening at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Do you have any idea who the murderer is? Comment below.  
> Kudos and comments always appreciated! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

As the large group of people sat down to dinner, Bilbo anticipated this meal to a very uncomfortable one. Someone obviously hadn’t thought through the new seating arrangement as Smaug and Thorin both situated at opposite ends of the table, leaving it in question who was really sat at the head of the table.  
  
As the soup was served Bilbo turned to his left and began to talk to Dis, who was more than willing to cheerfully reminisce on some of the wilder things they’d done when they were younger.  
  
To Gandalf’s left sat Bilbo, who was having a conversation with Dis on his left. Her two sons listened intently to their story of the time they went skinny dipping and lost all their clothes from their seats next to their mother. Thorin appeared to be in polite conversation with Tauriel Greenleaf, despite his apparent anger towards the unanticipated company. Mr Greenleaf gave his wife a disapproving look as she laughed at something Thorin said, obviously one of a jealous nature then.  
  
Next to him sat were Arwen and Lord Elrond who were also listening to Dis and Bilbo’s story. At the last seat next to Smaug sat Dwalin. It was probably not the wisest decision for Dwalin to be next to Smaug, he really appeared to hate the man, perhaps even more than Thorin. Gandalf observed this hatred with interest as the man ate his soup silently fuming. It appeared that his immense hatred for this man may spawn from more than just loyalty to Thorin and the Durin family, it looked like something personal.  
  
If there was one thing that could clearly be understood from this diner table was that nobody seemed to like Mr Smaug. Granted the intensity of their dislike appeared to be at different levels but there was an air of mistrust about the table. Nobody engaged the man in conversation; most didn’t even look at him. Yet the man did not seem to mind, he slowly ate his soup just looking around him. He was observing the guests much like Gandalf. Interesting.  
  
It seemed to take the entirety of the starter for Bilbo and Dis to tell their story of the time they and Thorin went skinny dipping and Bilbo had lost his clothes. Dis finally crying through tears of laughter, ‘And then he realised that he was in the middle of a camp of Girl Guides and he’d interrupted their camp song!’ The table erupted in laughter, even Thorin and Dwalin chuckling a little at the story despite their moods.  
  
‘And then do you know what he says?’ Dis laughed, clapping Bilbo on his back as the soup bowls were removed from the table.  
  
‘He’s says ‘I don’t know about you but I didn’t steal the cookie from the cookie jar!’’ Bilbo hid his face in his hands as the dinner guests laughed. As the laughter died down a deep chuckling could be heard coming from Smaug. All eyes turned to him.  
  
‘A very funny story,’ He drawled. Nobody was laughing anymore. ‘I bet Thorin loves that story.’ He added, looking at Thorin with a feral grin. The thick air between the two was broken by the sound of Dwalin’s fist hitting the table. The impact caused the cutlery on the table to clink.  
  
‘Thorin is no thief.’ He growled angrily, glaring at the smug man.  
  
‘No, I’m sure he’s not.’ Smaug answered, his eyes not leaving Thorin. Smaug’s whole demeanour seemed to reflect a feeling of ‘I know more than you’ in the way he conducted himself, with his knowing smiled and smug expressions.  
  
Dwalin grunted angrily. His chair screeched on the wooden floor as he stood. ‘Excuse me.’ He grumbled, throwing his napkin onto the table.  
  
‘Dwalin.’ Dis said, trying to calm him simply through the tone of her voice but Dwalin just shook his head, throwing the door open and slamming it closed. Smaug drank from his cup cheerily as he watched the man leave the room. It was clear to everyone in the room that Dwalin had given him exactly what he wanted. Smaug was a pot stirrer.  
  
‘Well, visiting here is never uneventful.’ Tauriel laughed slightly awkwardly.  
  
‘More like a mess.’ Legolas muttered into his wine glass. He received a stern look from his wife for that comment.  
  
‘Has anyone seen the new motion picture Swing Time?’ Arwen asked slowly, trying to get conversation going again.  
  
‘Oh yes, Fred Astaire is just brilliant don’t you think?’ Tauriel smiled.  
  
Bilbo felt eyes upon him as the rest of the guests became occupied with the conversation. He turned to see Smaug staring at him. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, quickly turning back to the conversation.  
  
‘Is he not a little overrated?’ Kili asked, earning a scowl from his mother.  
  
Bilbo’s mind almost didn’t register the gasps and affronted noises as he caught Thorin staring at him through the corner of his eyes. Normally he wouldn’t mind being the object of Thorin’s attention but this was different.  
  
‘Oh no he is brilliantly talented. You know a singing ability is a very attractive feature in a man, don’t you agree?’ Arwen said enthusiastically, turning to Tauriel for support.  
  
Bilbo’s skin burned under the attention. He tried to keep his focus on the conversation but he felt so uncomfortable.  
  
‘Very much so. Although I’m afraid I didn’t exactly luck out in that department, right dear?’ Tauriel laughed, raising her eyebrows at her husband.  
  
‘No.’ Legolas grumbled quietly, keeping his eyes on his meal as he began to eat.  
  
‘Thorin is a good singer.’ Dis said casually.  
  
Bilbo nodded a little, he was. Bilbo had heard him several times singing in the shower and singing along to some of the songs they danced to. He sneaked a glance at the man but his focus was no longer on Bilbo, his attention called away by the conversation. Bilbo looked to his right and found that he was no longer the focus of anyone’s attention. He sighed, softly sinking back into his seat and taking a sip of his wine.  
  
‘Oh really?’ Tauriel exclaimed, stopping in the middle of cutting the beef on her plate.  
  
‘Well…’ Thorin sighed, scowling at his sister. He seemed to fail to think of an excuse as he put an unnecessarily large cut of potato into his mouth.  
  
‘Well, you simply must sing for us, Thorin!’ She said excitedly. ‘Though perhaps not exactly this minute.’ She added as an afterthought, looking down at his meal.  
  
Thorin chewed slowly and swallowed. ‘Maybe.’ He said finally, which if Bilbo knew Thorin like he thought he did usually meant ‘no’. Tauriel smiled at him before returning to her food.  
  
The lull of conversation continued, Smaug still excluded. He did not enter himself into any and nobody seemed to want to draw him into any. The whole dinner Gandalf said nothing, he simply watched. Do not be mistaken he was no way impolite, he smiled and nodded at the proper times but he didn’t say anything. He had learned more about the people at this table by watching them interact than he would if he talked to them for an hour.  
…………

The next day Bilbo and Gandalf headed to Thror's office where Thorin had been known to sit. He would sit in there for hours, smoking and reading through company papers, according to Dis. She clearly cared for him greatly.

Bilbo shared a look with Gandalf before knocking on the door. There was a grunt from inside. Bilbo took that as a bid for entrance and headed into the room followed by the detective.

Thorin was sat in the leather desk chair, cigarette in hand.  
'Bilbo, what do you want?' He ground out, leaning back in the chair.

Bilbo coughed at the smoky room. 'This is Mr Gandalf.' He said, moving to open a window. He had never liked the smell of cigarette smoke, being a non-smoker himself. His father had been a doctor, he knew what they did to peoples lungs. He had spent a long time trying to persuade Thorin to quit but it appeared to be futile. The man evidently smoked a lot more now than he did then.

'Yes I'm aware,' Thorin said in mildly mocking annoyance, 'You introduced us yesterday.'

Bilbo gave him a hard look from the window. 'Gandalf is a detective.'

Thorin looked at the man in surprise and then sighed. 'Is that why you brought him? Bilbo I don't need the help of a private detective, you should go.' Thorin huffed, waving at the door.

'I would think that you do need me Mr Durin.' Gandalf said calmly in defiance, sitting in one of the chairs across the desk. Thorin blinked in surprise then raised an eyebrow.

'Well as I have come to understand it you are the lead suspect in the death of your grandfather. You have a very good motive, you needed money and he had it. Now Bilbo seems to think you are innocent. Was he wrong?' Gandalf asked, tilting his head to the side.

'I did not kill my grandfather.' Thorin growled, raising his voice.

'And yet you so easily sit in his place, at his desk as though it is yours.' The old man observed, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

'I do not sit here because- I-' Thorin clenched his jaw, 'I sit here because I miss him, and I don't know what to do.' He confessed, running a hand over the mahogany desk. The man tried to ignore Bilbo's small sympathetic sigh.

'Yet your actions can easily be misconstrued for those of a remorseless killer. It appears you do need me.' Gandalf reasoned, brushing a hair from his suit jacket carelessly.

Thorin sighed. ‘What do you need?' He said, leaning forward on his elbows and clasping his hands together on the desk.

'I need to hear your version of the events. And I also need to see the location of Mr Durin's death.'

'Ok.' Thorin nodded.  
  
Bilbo moved to sit in the chair next to Gandalf having decided the ventilation had done its job and the air was suitably clear enough for him to sit further into the room, away from the window.

'What happened that night?' Gandalf prompted.  
  
Thorin took a deep breath and began the story.

'It was just like a normal night. Thror went to bed at eight fifteen, he was tired. Me and butler Rison had to talk him away from drowning his sorrows in wine, broke a bottle of very good vintage. Work had been getting pretty stressful lately. Smaug was putting a lot of pressure of him to give up his share of the company. Butler Rison gave him is medication at half past eight. Everything seemed normal.' Thorin shrugged, shaking his head sadly.

Thorin took a puff of his cigarette, blowing out the smoke as he scratched his forehead with his thumb. He sucked in a breath before continuing. 'I found him the next morning. It was ten o'clock, he should have been up, and I was worried he would start work late so I went to see him. That's when I found him...dead.' Thorin swallowed, ruffling some papers on the desk, trying to avoid any eye contact. He didn't want them to see the tears in his eyes, he was head of the family now, and he had to be strong.

'What medication was he on?'

'It was for his sickness. He had to take it every day so he chose to take it at night because he was worried it would affect his decision making. It would make him sleepy in the day sometimes. He was starting to forget things, the doctors said the illness was effecting his short term memory. It was not too bad, more minor things like remembering where he’d left his pen and such. He knew he wasn't going to be able to work much longer. Today he can’t remember what he had for breakfast, tomorrow he might not remember signing a paper or making a transaction. He was going to give me his share of the company.’ He said sympathetically.  
  
‘So tell me this Mr Gandalf…’ He started, leaning closer to the man across the desk, ‘Why would I kill him to inherit what he was already giving me?' Thorin raised his hand in question but no answer came.  
  
Gandalf simply stood, straightening his suit jacket, asking, 'Can we see the room he died in?'

Thorin just nodded, reaching into the desk drawer and pulling out a key. 'Follow me.' He said, leaving the room and leading them down the hall. He stopped at a door to the left and unlocked it.

'We locked it while we had visitors, we didn't want anyone snooping around.' He muttered as he turned the key.

'Was the door locked when you found him?' Gandalf asked as the door swung open.

'No, it was usually never locked.' Thorin said, hanging back as the other two stepped into the room.

Gandalf took in the room. It was grand yet very expected. It looked like many of the other rooms, it appeared that the interior designer who designed the furnishing of this house had very limited creativity, each room looking like a different amalgamation of the same room. The same deep red bed sheet, the mahogany bed, the same large window with soft veiled curtains.

On top of the dresser was a small square cabinet. Gandalf stepped over to it curiously. He pulled the wooden door, opening it wide. Inside were two bottles. One was half full of a clear liquid while the other was filled with white tablets. Mr Durin’s medicine. He closed the door again to look at the lock.

'Was this cabinet kept locked?' Gandalf asked.

'Yes, there are three people with a key. Thror, Butler Rison and myself.'

'Was it locked when you found him?' Gandalf asked, running a finger over the scratch marks around the key hole.

'No.' Thorin answered, 'As if I would kill him and leave it unlocked.' He muttered bitterly as an afterthought.

'Was he prone to tremors of any kind in his hands?' Gandalf asked curiously, as he moved to inspect the drawers of the desk beneath the medicine cabinet.

'No not at all, why?' Thorin asked in confusion, as Gandalf ruffled through the sheets and photos in the drawers.

Gandalf just huffed in response, 'Where was he found?' He asked, ducking down to look beneath the bed.

'On the bed just there where you are. He was in bed, like he was sleeping.' Thorin answered, stepping further into the room cautiously.

'You don't have to come inside if it makes you uncomfortable.' Bilbo said gently to the dark haired man as Gandalf looked through the bedside drawers.

'It’s fine, I just- I just haven't been in here since... Well since you know.' He shrugged, briefly meeting Bilbo's eye.

Gandalf pulled an empty brown medicine bottle from the drawer. It looked like some kind of sleep medication. The cap was loose in the drawer. He brought the top of the bottle to his nose, it smelt like alcohol, malt whiskey if he was not mistaken.

'Was Thror a big drinker Mr Durin?’ Gandalf asked, opening the drawer below, only to find it empty. As he closed the drawer he noticed something glint between the back of the side drawers and the wall, catching his eye. He awkwardly reached around the side drawers to pull it out but it was wedged, he dragged the drawers forward a little managed to dislodge the object. It made a soft clink at it hit the floor.

'Well Mr Durin?' He prompted as he slid his hand under the side drawers.

'Sorry, um no, well he used to be partial to a drink but he wasn't allowed to drink on his medication. He hasn't drunk anything in the past year.' Thorin answered.

'If he couldn't drink why did he have the wine bottle?' Bilbo asked.

'Hmm?' Thorin answered distractedly as he watched Gandalf.

'If he could not drink alcohol why was he handling a wine bottle the night he died? You said he broke it.' Bilbo asked again, growing in confidence as he decided that his logic was correct.

'Ah, he was having bad day, he wanted something to drink. Me and Mr Rison managed to stop him but the bottle was broken accidentally. I was covered in wine. I had to throw my shirt away, couldn't get the stain out.'

Gandalf pulled the object from beneath the side drawers and raised it up to his face. It was a woman's ring with a ruby set into the gold plated metal.

'Do you recognise this ring?' Gandalf asked, holding it up to Thorin.

'Erm…yes it was my grandmother's, it was passed down to Dis. I'm not sure what it's doing here.' Thorin frowned.

Gandalf hummed, pocketing the ring before heading into Thror's ensuite bathroom. He looked through the bathroom cabinet, finding shelves filled with bottles. He picked up one of the brown bottles from the back and pulled the cork. He sniffed it, alcohol again. The same with several other bottles. The bottles were all labelled with various medicine labels, tonic for headaches, cough syrups and various others. Was it possible that someone replaced these medicines with alcohol to effect the medication? Perhaps Thror drank from one of the bottles expecting medicine and died from the chemical reaction. He would not have been able to tell from the bottle as the colour of the bottle disguised it. The killer would have to be someone with knowledge about Thror's medication.

As he moved a bottle he accidentally knocked over a toothbrush sat in a plastic cup. As he bent to pick it up he noticed a very small shard of green glass. It was unlike the brown glasses that housed Thror's medicine and the alcohol, so where could it have come from? He quickly picked up the toothbrush and plastic cup, putting it back where it had been.

When he returned to the bedroom the air was thick with tension. Neither of them looked at each other. Bilbo drumming his fingers on the back of his hand whilst Thorin pulled at the neck of his tie.  
  
'I think we're done here Mr Durin.' Gandalf said, finally heading to the door.  
Thorin and Bilbo followed him out of the room. Thorin for one was relieved for the distraction as he locked the door.

The three of them walked down the corridor. The dark haired man pushed his hands into his pockets. For some time all that could be heard were the three men's footfalls and the thump of Gandalf's cane.  
  
‘Well I guess I will see you at the will reading later.’ Thorin said, nodding at the pair before ducking into a room. Bilbo remembered it to be the library.  
  
‘A walk in the garden Bilbo? They appear to have some lovely flowers here, though not ones to contend with yours of course.’ Gandalf suggest, stepping in the direction of the staircase.

Bilbo smiled and fell into step next to the man. He needed to clear his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Do you have any idea who the murderer is? Comment below.  
> Kudos and comments always appreciated! ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Well that had been pretty much as expected. Thror had divided his money up between his grandchildren and great-grandchildren and left his share of Oakenshield Inc. to Thorin.  
  
As the swathe of people left the room, Bilbo caught sight of Thorin being pulled aside by Smaug. Bilbo halted Gandalf, putting a hand on his arm, trying to direct his attention towards the pair. It seemed that everyone was milling around in the corridor, each having their own conversations.  
  
Dis was talking to Dwalin, Fili and Kili, who were kindly patting her back as she wiped away her tears with Bilbo’s spare handkerchief. Arwen and Elrond were stood near the small group, both still surprised that they were left anything at all let alone a painting worth several thousand pounds. Thror had bequeathed it to them as a thank you for ‘housing my grandchildren and being so kind natured when Thorin accidentally set fire to one of your family paintings’.  
  
Tauriel and Legolas were stood off to the side. Legolas was fuming and Tauriel was trying to calm him down. All Thror had left the Greenleaf family was a message stating that they were terrible business allies and an extremely ugly taxidermy hairless cat. The Durin family had never been sure where it came from but it had spent most of its stuffed life in the attic because it scared children and creeped many of the adults out.  
  
Bilbo was surprised when Thror left him his late wife’s china tea set and five hundred pounds. He had not expected the man to remember him, let alone remember him so fondly.  
  
And finally Smaug had been left one of Thror’s fifty shares in the company. Surprisingly Thorin had smiled at that. Dis had quietly explained to him that Thror had left Smaug the share for Tonga, which made pretty much no money so it was near worthless. It appeared to be a gift with a kick in the teeth attached to it.  
  
‘Look over there.’ Bilbo said quietly to Gandalf, purposefully looking away from the businessmen in a hope that it wouldn’t be obvious that they were looking and potentially eavesdropping.  
  
The old man looked to see Smaug and Thorin, who appeared to be arguing in hushed voices.  
  
‘I will not sign over my shares.’ Thorin said angrily, raising his voice and drawing the attention of everyone in the corridor.  
  
‘Oh you will.’ Smaug countered threateningly.  
  
‘I will not.’  
  
‘Don’t push your luck Durin. I will ruin you. I will take your company and watch your finances dwindle away and then I will tell, I will tell everyone.’ He snapped, turning on his heel and walking away angrily.  
  
............  
  
The next day, Gandalf, Thorin and Bilbo were sat in the living room, drinking tea. Dis had been with them when she had gotten a phone call leaving them in a room filled with awkward tension. It appeared the Bilbo and Thorin were not speaking to each other and Gandalf simply observed his surrounding quietly.  
  
Thorin took a puff on his cigarette, hands shaking a little. It appeared the man had a slight tremor in his fingers when under a lot of stress, most likely due to the argument he had with Smaug the day before.  
  
Bilbo pulled a face as Thorin blew smoke into the room. Thorin blinked, pulled from his thoughts he looked down at his cigarette. He put out his cigarette, pressing it into the glass ashtray. The young man looked a little surprised by this action but the surprise was quickly replaced by a soft smile. The dark haired man smiled back quickly before averting his eyes.

Thorin was about to suggest they part ways when Inspector Bard Bowman appeared at the door. What did he want now? Had he found his grandfather's killer?

'Ah Mr Durin, just the man I was looking for.' Bard called, walking with a strong sense of purpose.

'Inspector.' The man nodded in response. 'How is the case progressing?' Thorin added hopefully, standing to address the man.  
  
The inspector brushed off the question. ‘Did it go well for you? The will reading?’ The moustached man asked suspiciously.  
  
‘I received the Manor, his share of Oakenshield Incorporated and two million pounds along with one or two family heirlooms.’ Thorin answered, knowing what was coming next.  
  
‘Hmm, funny that how you went from rags to riches in the time between last Monday and yesterday afternoon. How convenient for you that your grandfather died just when you needed the money.’ Thorin did not break his gaze with the man. He heard a gasp come from his left but he ignored it. This was between him and the inspector.

'I know what you did Durin, I will find the evidence to put you behind bars.' Bard said, narrowing his eyes at the other man. Thorin clenched his jaw at this. He would not stop. This man did not just suspect him, he fully believed him to be a killer.

'Yet you have no evidence.' Bilbo remarked defensively, angered by the gall of this man.

'Bilbo you don't need to-' Thorin started quietly, wanting the man to stop talking. He did not need Bilbo to defend him. And anyway the more times Inspector Bowman was told of his innocence the more he seemed to suspect him.

'No, I do. Who the hell does he think he is talking to you like that, like you're some common criminal?' Bilbo cried, standing quickly. 'It is outrageous.' He scoffed.

'And who are you?' The inspector inquired with raised eyebrows.

'This is an old family friend Bilbo Baggins and his companion Detective Gandalf.' Thorin sighed.

'Ah a private detective. Do not think that I can do my job?' Bard asked, stepping closer to them in a way that was supposed to be intimidating.

Bilbo just stepped up to meet him. Granted he was much shorter but that did not make him weak willed. 'Not if you think you know that my good friend is that murderer despite not having any evidence.'

'There is no fingerprint evidence but that does not mean that doesn't mean innocence. Someone killed that man and only you and the butler where here.'

'And do you suspect the butler as fiercely as you do Thorin?'

'No, but he has no obvious motive.' Bard shrugged.

'Why then how about you investigate that or maybe someone broke into the house through the window or something. Or that too much work when you could take the easy option and have my friend hanged for murder. How do you sleep at night?' Bilbo spat, narrowing his eyes at the taller man.

'You should watch yourself lad, don't forget that you’re dealing with an officer of the law.'

Bilbo suddenly went still, sniffing the air. 'Do you smell smoke?' He asked worriedly. ‘Bilbo I put the cigarette out.’ Thorin said exasperatedly. Would he just get off his case about smoking already? He just couldn’t seem to win.  
  
‘No like fire smoke.’ Bilbo answered, shooting Thorin a look that said he might regret the tone he took with him a moment ago.  
  
Thorin was about brush away his irrational worries when he too smelt it. He looked at the wide open window, he wouldn't have thought today would be a good day to burn the garden trimming with the strong winds that often blew the smoke up to the house, so why was it burning now? That's when he heard his sister scream float through the window. The garden.

Thorin dropped his tea cup, the fine China cracking as it hit the rug, spilling tea across the floor. He ran in the direction of the garden, Bilbo and the Inspector not far behind him.

They followed the screams into the garden. Their metal wood burning room was on fire. Which was perfectly to be expected, they used it to burn trees and branches from the estate. The area was heavily wooded and when the Manor was first bought Thror installed this fire house so that they could contain the fires and burn the excess from the chopped heges and trees.

They now only used it once or twice a year, letting the excess twigs and leaves to pile up to a suitable level over several months. The shed was probably about half full by this point in the year.

It was when he saw Dis pulling at the handle that he noticed something in the small window on the door. Someone was trapped inside, banging their fists against the door as the flames grew. He could just about hear the muffled shouts.

He ran over pushing his sister out of the way and pulling hard on the handle. 'It's jammed!' She cried in horror.

Thorin‘s mind was working at a hundred miles a minute. He took a few steps back and ran into the door with his shoulder, hoping to dislodge whatever was jamming it. He was about to try again when he saw the face of his enemy through the thick glass.

Smaug pleaded desperately through the window at him. Though he was not proud of it, a brief thought entered his mind to let the bastard burn for what he had done to him but that thought was quickly gone. Revenge wasn't in his nature. Thorin motioned for the man to step back, he was going to try and ram it again. He watched as Smaug stumbled back, falling to the ground. His sly, smug demeanour was gone, he became clumsy with fear. Thorin took a few steps back and ran at the door again. He heard something clank loudly in the door over the sound of the flames.

He began to pull on the door with all his strength, ignoring the pain in his shoulder. Inspector Bard and Dwalin came up behind him, holding his waist to help him pull.

With their combined strength the door began to give a little, opening slightly but not wide enough for any of them to get through. Before Thorin could stop him, Bilbo ducked into the burning shed, slipping through the gap easily as the smallest of the group people staying at the Manor.

'No.' Thorin shouted in fear as he watched the man duck in to the burning room. He was momentarily distracted and began to feel the door handle slipping from his fingers. Oh please no.

Bilbo covered his mouth with the crook of his arm, trying to mask himself from the smoke that was filling the room with his tweed jacket. He squinted through the smoke and quickly found Smaug laid on the floor unconscious and way too close to the flame.

Bilbo coughed as he dragged the tall man closer to the door. He was heavy and much larger than Bilbo but the man was running on adrenaline and somehow found the energy to get him closer to the exit. It took all his strength and will to pull the man to safety. They were almost there when the door clanged shut. He was pretty sure this did not help his claustrophobia.

Thorin would never forget the feel of dread and heartbreak when he saw Bilbo's face at that window, his hand covering his mouth and his eyes so very scared. Thorin grabbed the door handle again and pulled as hard as he possibly could. The situation had changed. He was no longer trying to save someone he hated, he was trying to save someone he loved.

At some point Fili and Kili had come running from the house and now the five of them were pulling at the door. Thorin's blood ran cold as he saw Bilbo collapse, he could see him choking as the room filled with smoke, his hand sliding down the glass with a shuddering screech.

The door was loosened from being opened a little earlier and with the weight of the five of them it did not stand a chance. They managed to pull the door open all the way, Dwalin and the brothers holding it back as Thorin dragged Bilbo from the fire. Bard pulled Smaug from the fire also but that was of no interest to Thorin.

The man dropped to his knees beside his poor unconscious friend. He could not see him breathing.

'Bilbo?' He gasped, his hand on the younger man’s cheek, patting it hard in the hope it might wake him. Oh please don't let him lose his grandfather and Bilbo in a mere seven days. 'Please.' He pleaded. The world seemed to slow, all noise around him becoming fuzzy. He could hear his sister’s muffled sobs and some indistinguishable speech.

Suddenly Bilbo choked, coughing and spluttering, but at least he was breathing. Thorin had never been so relieved in all his life. Bilbo's glossy eyes met his in a way that suggested he wasn't really seeing him, before they drooped closed. Thorin watched intently for the rise and fall of his chest. He was alright.  
'Oh thank God.' He breathed, falling back into a seated position of the grass, his breath heavy.

.....

Bilbo woke up in confusion. He was in a bed that was not his own, in fact he feared he was not in Bag End at all. He frowned, eyes still closed. His head ached.

'Bilbo?' He heard someone ask. It sounded like him. Was it him? He blinked his eyes open blearily. The room around him slowly came into vision. Oh, of course, he was in his room at the Durin Manor.

He tried to speak but began to cough instead. His throat felt so very dry. Bilbo felt someone push a glass of water into his hand. He would have thanked them if he had the ability to speak.

After managing to calm down his coughing fit with a few swigs of water, his throat and mouth now feeling much less like sandpaper he looked around him. Gandalf was sat in a chair at the bottom of his bed, legs crossed, cane in hand smiling softly at him. And on his left sat Thorin, looking at him the way one would an old rickety bridge over the deepest river, with caution and worry.

'Are you alright?!' Thorin asked in concern.

Bilbo simply rolled his eyes at that question. Of course he was not alright, he almost suffocated to death in a fire. Suddenly a thought struck him.

'Smaug. Did he make it?' Bilbo asked hopefully. Granted he did not like the man but he did not wish him dead. He did risk his life after all, and he hoped it wasn’t for nothing.

'I'm afraid Mr Smaug is dead, there was nothing that could be done.' Gandalf said gently.

'Oh.' Bilbo said quietly looking down at his cup. He should have been quicker, if he's just gotten Smaug out of the door before it slipped shut he might still be alive. It was his fault.

'Stop it.' Thorin said, seemly reading Bilbo's mind. Bilbo scowled at him. 'There was nothing more you could have done.' He said firmly. 'You're a hero for trying.' He said more gently this time, taking note of Bilbo's affronted expression.  
  
‘How did he even get in there?’ Bilbo frowned.  
  
‘We don’t know yet, Inspector Bard is perparing to question everyone as we speak.’ Thorin answered, shaking his head at mess that was his life at the moment. First his grandfather now Smaug?  
  
‘Oh Gandalf, should you not be there with him?’ Bilbo fussed. He hadn’t known this inspector long but Bilbo got the feeling he needed Gandalf’s help.  
‘Perhaps I should, I wanted to see that you were alright first.’  
  
‘Thank you but you should go. Find out what happened. If it’s the same one who killed Thor then we might all be in danger.’ Gandalf smiled at his selflessness, he always admired that about Bilbo. He always put others before himself. The old man inclined his head and left the room, shutting the door behind him.  
  
‘Well at least the inspector knows that you didn’t do it this time since he was with you when it happened.’ Bilbo shrugged, always looking for the cloud’s silver lining unlike Thorin who always seemed to be too busy looking for the silver lining’s cloud.  
  
‘He will probably still find a way to make me a suspect.’ Thorin answered wryly.  
  
Bilbo huffed a laugh and soon the two were laughing together. The laughter died down quickly, leaving the room slightly uncomfortable.

'What the hell were you thinking?' He sighed, shaking his head in disapproval at Bilbo, who was in the process of cleaning his glasses on the sheets.  
  
‘Umm glasses are dirty.’ He said slowly, looking down at the glasses before pushing them onto his face.  
  
‘Not that, I mean going in there after him. What the hell were you thinking?’ Bilbo blinked at him in confusion and then grew angry.

'What do you mean 'what the hell was I thinking? Somebody had to do something.' He cried as Thorin stood and began to pace.

'The situation was under control, you should have let us handle it.' Thorin snapped. Damn he really needed a cigarette about now.

'I'm not made of porcelain, Thorin. I'm a grown man and I just wanted to help.' Bilbo huffed angrily.

'Yes, but do you realise what could have happened?!' Thorin growled, leaning close into Bilbo's personal space. One hand situated on the headboard while the other rested on the bedside table.

'You think I don't know what could have happened.' Bilbo narrowed his eyes. He would not be intimidated by this man.

'No you do not.' Thorin shouted. He quickly checked the volume of his voice as he began to speak again, this time in a hushed angry voice.

'You could have died and I would have lost you forever. Do you have any idea what that would do to me? I will not lose two people I love in the space of a week. Especially not to save scum like Smaug.' Thorin spat angrily.  
  
Bilbo’s retort about not speaking ill of the dead was lost in his throat as he realised what the man said. He loved him. He loved him still after all these years. He didn’t just fall out of love with him all those years ago. He still cared.  
  
The man looked as though he were about to speak again when Bilbo's hands threaded into the short dark hair in the back of his head and pulled him into a hard kiss. Thorin kissed him back just as fiercely, nose bumping against the younger man’s glasses. Everything seemed to pour into this kiss. All the pain, the anger and the heartbreak mixed with all the love and the lust and the devotion.  
  
Thorin’s large hand slid under Bilbo’s jaw as he sucked on his bottom lip. Bilbo’s fingers, still pushed into Thorin’s slicked hair, scratched lightly at the back of head, just the way he had always liked. Bilbo missed Thorin’s longer hair, it had been like a more toned down version of Kili’s, dark and with a slight curl to it. The longer it got the curlier it would get. Sometimes when the two were lazing around in bed after sharing a shower, Bilbo would run his fingers through Thorin’s wet hair. He could get it curl around his finger in a loose ringlet. But now his hair was different. Now everything was different.

As they pulled away, their breath was heavy. Bilbo licked his lips and looked up at Thorin through his eyelashes. 'I've missed you.' Thorin sighed softly, looking into Bilbo's eyes. He sighed, closing his eyes and pressing his face against Bilbo’s, the side of their noses pressed together. It felt very intimate, perhaps even more intimate then the kiss they had just shared.  
  
'I-‘ He swallowed. ‘I can't lose you too.' Thorin breathed, his voice filled with foreign sounding vulnerability. Bilbo pulled him into a tight hug. Thorin pressed his nose into his neck taking a deep breath. He had missed the smell of Bilbo's soap and the warmth of his jumpers. He had missed the messiness of his hair when he ran his fingers through it. He had missed the joy of making him laugh. He had missed Bilbo. Oh he had missed Bilbo so very much.

Bilbo shushed softly as he patted a Thorin's hair gently. 'You aren't going to lose me. Look I'm fine.' He chuckled softly. In truth he didn't feel completely fine. His head still ached a little and his throat felt dry again but Thorin didn't need those details now.  
  
Thorin nodded a little; honestly it was hard to nod in this position. As he sat there, wrapped in the man’s arms he remembered something else he had thought about doing since seeing the man again, besides kissing him silly. The moment was almost too perfect for it.  
  
Thorin shuffled closer and pressed a kiss beneath Bilbo’s ear, just below the crook of his jaw. Bilbo had such a delightful neck and it had captivated Thorin’s attention once or twice since they were reunited. Thorin had caught himself watching the tendons move beneath his skin as he had removed his tie the other evening. He watched the bob of his Adam’s apple as the man swallowed the water he had gave him mere moments ago.  
  
He kissed him again, this time grazing his teeth against the soft skin. Not hard enough to leave marks but hard enough for Bilbo to definitely feel it. Bilbo squirmed beneath him. He always enjoyed watching the man squirm and writhe.  
  
The third, much wetter, kiss he pressed to Bilbo’s neck elicited a response he hadn’t expect. Laughter. ‘Hmm don’t push your luck,’ Bilbo chuckled, ‘You’ve still got some explaining to do mister.’  
  
Thorin huffed a laugh. They had time to talk; there was no need to rush anything now. Smaug was gone. Nobody but the two of them knew now, and maybe this time they could keep it that way. And, although he expected Inspector Bowman would love to hear him say this, he was glad that Smaug was dead.  
  
..........

A few hours later Gandalf entered the room, cane hooked over his arm as usual. Bilbo blinked blearily at the man’s entrance into the room. He and Thorin had talked and unfortunately that is all they had done. But things were better now, wounds were patched up and on the mend. Thorin had left him after they had finished talking, saying that he looked tired. Bilbo did not believe him until he woke up a couple of minutes ago.

'Oh Gandalf, it is not dinner time already is it?' Bilbo asked flustered. He, for some reason, hadn’t looked at the clock when he woke. Had he overslept?! He looked to the clock on his bedside table, it said ten past seven. That was a little earlier than usual but Gandalf was dressed for dinner. It would be unseemly to be late, even if he had run into a burning building. He looked down at his pyjamas in horror.  
  
'I fell asleep.' He explained quickly, although that was probably quite obvious to the detective, or in fact, anyone with at least one eye and a shred of common sense. He stumbled out of bed, almost getting tangled in the sheets. He took a quick sip of water before rushing towards the dresser.

'Peace Bilbo,' Gandalf said, raising a hand to the flurry of motion that was his young friend, 'It is not dinner yet for three quarters of an hour. I wished to speak to you first.'

'Oh, oh Gandalf don't do that to me!' He breathed, his hand on his chest in relief. The man could have probably told him that sooner. Sometimes he hated that man. Perhaps hated was a strong word. Sometimes he disliked him intensely in the way one dislikes a toaster when it stops working, although he was much less violent with his old friend than with his toaster.  
  
'Just let me get dressed first.' He said, piling the clothes into his hand. Gandalf nodded as Bilbo went into the bathroom, clothes tucked under his arm.

About five minutes later Bilbo appeared from the bathroom now wearing brown pressed trousers and a cream shirt. His collar hung open as he began to fold his pyjamas.

'What did you want to talk to me about?' Bilbo asked as he folded, glancing at Gandalf who was sat in the arm chair, legs crossed.

'Bilbo...' Gandalf sighed. 'You are a good friend of mine and I really want to help you with this case...'

'But?' Bilbo asked a little anxious as he stopped folding to give Gandalf his full attention. He wasn't dropping the case was he? There was another death. The plot had just thickened. He couldn't just drop it now!

'For me to solve this case you will have to be honest with me about your relationship with Thorin Durin.' Gandalf said as gently yet sternly as he could. He couldn't have Bilbo keeping secrets from him. He needed truth.

'I don't know what you mean.' Bilbo said slowly, turning his back to the detective to put his pyjamas away in the chest.

'Bilbo, it's important.' Gandalf said more forcefully this time. Bilbo reluctantly met his gaze, despite the old man's stern tone of voice his eyes were soft and understanding.

Bilbo sighed, it was unavoidable he guessed. This was a situation he had never been in before. On the one hand it was infinitely dangerous to tell anyone of their relationship. He could easily report them to the police. In the best case scenario, they would be sent to separate mental asylums and treated for homosexuality. In the worst case scenario, they would be imprisoned or possibly killed, depending on whether the police or the lynch mob got to them first. Bilbo headed across the room and pushed the door closed, but not before quickly looking up and down the corridor.

He sat down in the chair opposite Gandalf. Bilbo pulled his glasses off his face and rubbed his eyes. He had never told anyone before, it had always been too dangerous. He didn't know what to say. He had just never tried to put the words together before. He sighed and pushed his glasses back onto his face.

'You must understand Gandalf,' He started quietly, 'Thorin and I have been lying about our relationship for, what almost six years now. I trust I have your strongest word that you will not reveal what I’m about to tell you to anyone.'  
  
‘You have my word Bilbo. From one sinner to another.’ Gandalf said firmly, raising his hands.  
  
‘What?’ Bilbo frowned.  
  
‘Why is it you think that I never married Bilbo? Did you think me some travelling spinster obsessed with his work?’ Gandalf inquired, twirling his cane in his hand.  
  
‘Well…yes.’ Bilbo answered honestly.  
  
‘Good that means my cover is working.’ He winked.  
  
Bilbo felt a great sense of relief at Gandalf’s admission. He felt more like they were equal now, on level ground if you will. Both knowing a secret of the other, both secrets the same magnitude, the same severity.

'You see we did, well we do, care for each other much more than we're allowed to show.' He gulped, looking at Gandalf's calm expression. Despite the added comfort of Gandalf’s confession it was still scary to say it out loud, to admit it to someone.

'We first met at a Halloween party that Dis was throwing, here at the Manor in fact. The whole town was invited. I'd just turned twenty the week before.' He smiled a little at the memory.

'Since then we became inseparable. Everywhere he went, I did. I used to say he was the brother I never had,' He snorted humourlessly, 'That would usually explain away any suspicions. A lonely only child that wants for a brother. People didn't seem to want to question it. But I loved him much more than that. Um... then suddenly Thorin just left, he signed his company over to Smaug and disappeared. At the time I was so angry, so hurt, so lost. I didn't see him again until we first arrived here,' Bilbo swallowed sadly, ‘It broke my heart when he didn’t appear happy to see me.’ He confessed, eyes flicking to Gandalf’s face before back to his hands.

'We spoke when you left us earlier today. He told me that Smaug was blackmailing him. He knew about us and he threatened to tell the police. He said that it was not himself that he worried for, he didn't want me to be in danger.' Bilbo smiled a little at that, swallowing thickly.

'So he signed the company over and went searching for his father. I only found out about his father after he left. I'm still a little angry about him leaving but he said he left me a note on my dresser. Well I never got it. I certainly would have made the past few years a lot easier.'

'Did he say how Smaug found out?' Gandalf asked.

'Erm... He said that Smaug saw us one afternoon while he was visiting the house to for a business meeting with my grandfather. I guess it only takes a fleeting sight of a kiss or even just a glimpse of us standing too close.' He sighed, twisting his fingers.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence. To Bilbo it felt years long. He waited for Gandalf's judgement, as much as he cared for the man he couldn't be a hundred percent sure Gandalf wouldn't turn on him or perhaps slip his secret. He feared that nothing Gandalf could say or do made him totally sure, the paranoia was too deeply inset in his way of thinking.

'Thank you.' Gandalf spoke after a moment. Bilbo just looked up at him in surprise, 'Thank you?' Bilbo blinked, that was not what he had expected.

'Thank you for your honesty. It helps me to know the facts of the case,' Gandalf said calmly, 'I am also glad that you are happy.' He added with a small smile, causing Bilbo to breath out a sigh of relief.

'Now let us go for dinner.' Gandalf clapped his hands, sitting up. ‘Oh but first…’ He cried, clearly having just remember something. ‘Inspector Bard want’s to speak with you, about Smaug and everything. You feeling up to it?’ Bilbo sighed and nodded. The sooner this was over with and he got his dinner the better.  
 


	4. Chapter 4

'I have been observing these people closely. Trust me you want my help.' Gandalf assured Bard, although it did not seem to help the matter.

'I have to make a call to my superiors.' Bard said, leaving the room to make a phone call.

Ten minutes later the Inspector reappeared in the doorway looking put out. 'Come along,' He sighed as the old man. 'We'll start with Lady Ironfoot.' He said to a police officer who headed off to fetch her.

They decided to use Thror's office as an interviewing room. Bard looked at the books that lined the wall with interest as they waited. Gandalf sat in the desk chair, watching Bard as carefully as he did everyone else in this house. The Inspector did seem keen to prove Thorin's guilt.

**(Lady Dis Ironfoot)**

There was a knock at the door and Lady Dis appeared in the doorway. Gandalf waved her in and motioned to the seat.

'Lady Dis Ironfoot.' Bard said, his hands in his pockets as he slowly paced up and down.

'You were first onto the scene of the incident. How did this come about?' Bard said, looking at the woman with deep scrutiny. Under his judgemental gaze and the trauma of the past two hours, Dis began to cry.

Gandalf pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and walked around the desk he offered the handkerchief to her with a kind smile as he leant back against the desk.

'Can you tell us what happened, Dis? Take your time if you need to.' He added gently.

Dis gave him a small appreciative yet watery smile as she took the handkerchief and wiped her eyes.

'I- I was in the conservatory to make a phone call. I wanted to speak to my husband about the will and everything but I hadn't got opportunity that evening, everything got a little busy.' She said, laughing a little when she remembered the slightly drunken antics of herself and Bilbo in the garden the night before.

'Ah, the party in the garden.'Gandalf chuckled.

'Yes, you must enjoy nice weather when it comes around especially in Yorkshire.'

'So you were on the phone then what?' Bard interrupted.

'I had just finished my phone call and was about to return to tea with you, Bilbo and Thorin when I um... began to smell smoke. At first I thought something in the house might be on fire but then I saw the burner room.'She gulped.

'I went down to check it because I couldn't see Sam, our gardener, and our old gardener Hamfest had always told us that the fires had to be supervised just in case anything went wrong.'

'That’s when I saw him in the door window, he was shouting for help but it was hard to hear him in the- inside the...' She gasped a breath, pressing the handkerchief to her mouth.

'I started pulling on the door, I tried to get him out but I couldn't. Next thing I knew Thorin was pushing me out if the way and pulling at the door.' She sniffed.

'Hmm Mrs Ironfoot what was your relationship with Mr Smaug?'

'I hated him. He was slimy and couldn't keep himself out of other people's business. He would treat people like puppets; the sickest part was how much he enjoyed it.'

'What do you-' Bard started when he was interrupted by Gandalf.

'Was he blackmailing you Dis?' Gandalf asked bluntly.

'Yes, I - how did you know?' She blinked in surprise.

'He did not try very hard to keep his influence over you and your brother a secret.'

'He was blackmailing Thorin too?' Dis asked, her eyes growing even wider in surprise.

'So Thorin wasn't a part of his blackmailing you?' Gandalf asked curiously. It appears he had two secrets to uncover.

'No.' She shook her head.

'But Mr Fudinson was, correct?' Dis nodded, looking down at the handkerchief in her hand.

'What did he know?'

Dis sighed. 'Before I married Dain...I had an affair with Dwalin, my grandfather found out and I was forbidden from seeing him again. So I married Dain, I soon found out that I was pregnant. Do not get me wrong, I love my husband dearly but one of my sons is not biologically his.' She let out a small sigh when she finished speaking as though some weight lifted from her shoulders.

'So Smaug threatened to tell your husband that one of your sons was a bastard.' Bard concluded, shaking his head a little at the scandal of it all.

'First if all do not talk about my son like that!' She snapped at the Inspector, 'And second of all no, Dain has known for a long time. Smaug threatened to tell the boys. They have such a beautiful relationship, they are so close. I did not want the truth about their fathers causing a divide between them.' She said, smiling fondly as she spoke of her sons.

'So Fili is Dwalin's biological son. Does Mr Dwalin know this?' Dis nodded sadly, 'I think Smaug told him for entertainment, just to mess with his head.' She frowned in anger.

'What did he want from you?'

'He wanted me to convince Thorin to give up his share of the company. Well, I was not about to betray my brother like that so I refused. I'm pretty sure he was planning the threaten me even more but he died before he got the chance.' She answered.

A suspiciously lucky break for her, Bard thought, maybe she was just as bad as her brother.

'Out of interest how do you start the fire in the wood burner?' Gandalf asked, fingers running over the metal eagle on the top of his cane.

'Oh I don't know. You'd have to ask Sam, he's the only one who knows I think.' She shrugged.

'Thank you Mrs Ironfoot. You may go now.' Bard excused her.

Dis nodded, and stood. She tried to give the handkerchief back to Gandalf but he simply raised his hand.

'Keep it. I have plenty more at home.'

Dis smiled appreciatively, 'Thank you.' She said before turning and leaving the room.

**(Mr Samwise Gamgee)**

'So Mr Samwise....' Bard started, crossing his arms.

'Sam, please.' The blonde man amended as he sat. He was a short man dressed in a cheap cotton shirt rolled up to his elbows, with dark brown braces clipped to his green work trousers.

Bard was about to continue his question when he was interrupted by Sam's exclamation of surprise.

'Oh Mr Gandalf, good to see you again.' He smiled. Gandalf simply smiled fondly in response.

'I wanna 'pologise for last night.' Sam said seriously.

'What happened last night?' Bard asked, feeling excluded from his own questioning of the gardener.

'Mr Gamgee here drank to the point of sickness last night.' Gandalf said coyly.

'Ah yes, I don't remember much but Butler Rison giv'd me a right earful this mornin'.' Sam huffed, scratching is earlobe subconsciously.

'You vomited on Miss Tauriel‘s dress if I'm not mistaken.' Gandalf supplied, nose wrinkling a little at the memory of it.

'Yes, I must 'pologise to her fer that.'

'As a testimony to your memory of last night, do you remember what the two of you talked about?'

'Erm.. ' He started, eyes looking up to the sky as he tried to think, 'No, sorry I've drawn a blank.' He concluded a little apologetically.

'We've been informed that you know how to start the wood burner.' Bard said, hoping to get back on topic. Someone was dead. There was no need for this idle chit chat.

'Erm ye'. It's pretty simple if ya know what you're doin'.' He shrugged.

'Can you explain the process to us?'

'Well er... there's a nozzle around the back. Ye put gas in the back, only very little mind you, ye don't wanna explode it. Then ye light a match and drop it in, you gotta close it up quick though so ye don't burnt.' He chuckled.

'So anyone could have set it alight.' Bard sighed. Well, that didn’t narrow the suspects down.

'No, the gas is kept locked in me shed, ye'd have to have the key.'

'Do you have the key Sam?'

'Ye course, always on me person.' He said cheerily putting his hand in his pocket. He blinked and then moved to his other pocket.

'I don't understand.' He muttered to himself, hand patting down his pockets. 'It's gone.' He gasped.

Bard and Gandalf's eyes met across the room. 'When did you last have it?' Bard asked slowly.

'Erm yesterday, when I locked up after I finished on the hedges.'

'When was that approximately?'

'Five, I think.'

'What did you do after that?'

'Lady Dis asked me if I wanted to enjoy the party with them. She asked Butler Rison too but he wasn’t interested. Then all I remember is the next morning, mighty hung over, still am a little. Butler Rison was in the process of tellin’ me off when we heard about the incident.' He said, rubbing the back of his head, it was still sore from where Butler Rison had cuffed him for his behaviour.

'I suppose it might've been easy to get the key off me last night, I get rather complaint when I'm on the sauce.' He mused, laughing self-deprecatingly.

**(Butler Rison)**

'So Mr Rison, where were you at the time of Mr Smaug's death?' Bard asked, leaning against the bookcase, he hand smoothing down the back of his hair.

'I was disciplining Samwise, it's disgraceful how drunk he got the other night. Especially vomiting on Mrs Greenleaf's dress.' He shook his head in disappointment, 'I have known him since he was a youngen, his father was a good friend of mine. After he died I sort of became responsible for the lad.'

'Why was it that you didn't go to the garden party last night?' Gandalf asked lightly.

'Mr Thorin gave me the night off, it was my niece's birthday. Great man Mr Thorin, very kind, he remembered it was her birthday, despite all of the years he's been away. He gave me an extra twenty pounds in my pay check so I could buy her a nice gift. Thror was the same, despite his ups and downs god rest his soul, he was very thoughtful.' Dori said, smiling a little as he rested his hand just beneath his collar.

'Ah, very loyal to the Durin family then, Mr Rison?' Bard asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Of course, I have worked for their family for almost thirty years.' The butler said proudly, raising his chin.

'Just how loyal? It's a well-known fact that Mr Thorin and Smaug hated each other.' The Inspector observed.

'Yes they disliked each other although I'm not sure I appreciate what you're implying.' He said, sounding affronted.

'Perhaps you, in your loyalty, wanted to get rid of Smaug.' He suggested.

'No!' He cried, aghast, 'I'm a man of faith, Inspector.' He said, pulling a necklace with a cross pendant from under his shirt and showing it to the Inspector.

'I would never kill a man, granted I did not particularly like Mr Smaug but I would never kill anyone. It is not my role to play God.' He frowned.

**(Mrs Tauriel Greenleaf)**

'Mrs Greenleaf, where were you when the incident occurred?'

'I was with my husband.' Tauriel supplied, running a finger over her earring.

'Care to elaborate?' Bard huffed, it wasn't exactly the most detailed alibi he'd ever heard.

'We were together in a rather erm... intimate way.' She said awkwardly.

'Ah.' Bard said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

'What was your opinion of Mr Smaug?'

'Am I a suspect?!' She cried her hand on her chest, looking affronted at Bard's implication.

'Everyone is a suspect Mrs Greenleaf until we find the murderer.' Bard sighed. People were always so offended that they were a suspect; it got old quickly in his line of work.

'I didn't like Smaug. You'd be hard pressed to find anyone here who did, especially Mr Dwalin.' She whispered the end of that comment, leaning forward as though it were a secret.

'Why do you think that is?' Gandalf asked, raising his grey bushy eyebrows.

'I can't speak for everyone else but I didn't like his manor, the way he conducted himself. He was rather rude.' She frowned.

'Also Thorin and Dis seemed to dislike him a lot. Unlike my husband and my father in law, I rather like the Durin's and he was extremely rude to them.' She added, smoothing out her dress.

'Hmm, at the party last night you were talking to Mr Gamgee?' Bard prompted.

'Oh yes, we were talking about the flowers. I particularly like the ones below our room’s window and I wanted to know the variety.'

'And then he threw up on you?' Gandalf asked, gaining a nod from the woman, 'What happened after that?'

'We went back into the house; I took him into the house. It wasn't too bad, I was more sympathetic than angry to be honest. I left him on a sofa and went to get changed.'

**(Mr Legolas Greenleaf)**

'Where were at the time of Mr Smaug's death?' Bard asked, the blonde man. He seemed pretty laid back, his arm hooked over the back of his chair.

'I was with my wife, in our room. I didn't know about the incident until I heard the shouting, and I was a bit…’ He coughed a little smugly, ‘Occupied. By the time we got there, Smaug was dead and Mr Baggins was being carried away.'

'What was your relationship with Mr Smaug?' Bard asked, frowning as the man looked at his watch.

'I honestly didn't know him that well, I don't think we spoke two words to each other. I knew of him though. My father has tried to make deals with him before, my father is not a saint and even he regards Smaug as a horrible man. He was a ruthless businessman.' Legolas answered.

**(Mr Dwalin Fudinson)**

'Where were you during the incident?'

'I was in the library when I heard Dis scream and I came running. I helped Thorin try and open the door.' Dwalin answered.

Bard nodded thoughtfully. 'Lady Dis informed us that Smaug was blackmailing the two of you. Surely you'd be glad to be rid of him so why did you try to save him?' The Inspector asked from his place sat behind the desk.

'I hated him but that didn't mean he deserved to die, especially not like that. I'm not saying the world isn’t a better place now that he is gone but I wouldn't kill him.'

'You don't strike me as a big reader Mr Dwalin.' Gandalf said, throwing the two men off.

'I'm sorry?' Dwalin frowned in confusion.

'You don't strike me as a big reader Mr Dwalin, yet you said you were in the library. In fact, I remember you saying that you disliked reading the other night.' Gandalf mused, fingers running over his moustache.

'I do. You see there is a woman that works down at the library in town. I was reading in the hope that I could have an excuse to talk to her.' Dwalin said reluctantly, rubbing his bald head as though through force of habit.

'So you are not still in love with Lady Dis after your affair.' Gandalf prompted.

'Don't get me wrong there is a special place for Dis in my heart but I see her more as a sister now. We are both happy and our affections lay elsewhere.' Dwalin said with a surety that left Gandalf sure that he was telling the truth.

'And how do you feel about Mr Fili Durin?' Bard asked. Resentment, maybe? Entitlement, perhaps?

'I love him as a nephew, he is more Dain's son than mine. He raised the boy, I simply fathered him. We will tell the lad when the time is right and that will be a lot easier now that we don't have Smaug breathing down our necks.'

**(Mr Fili and Mr Kili Ironfoot)**

The two young men walked into the room.

'Actually, I was hoping to talk to you two individually.' Bard said to the pair.

'Why? We were together the whole time.' Fili frowned.

'Well we do have separate rooms.' Kili shrugged at his brother.

'Yeah, but we went up to my room at like twelve o'clock and you weren't tried so we went to my room and you ended up sleeping in my bed.' Fili amended. It wasn’t like their rooms were far apart, they were right next to each other in fact with a conjoining door. The thought of parting ways just hadn’t occurred to them at the time, they were like that sometimes.

'Oh yeah, I might've had a bit much last night.' Kili said pushing his hand into his messy curls.

'Not as much as Samwise though.' He laughed, nudging his brother’s arm.

'Gentlemen.' Bard raised his voice over their chatter. A man was dead for goodness sake.

'I think they're right, we may as well do them together, saves having to hear the same story twice. Especially due to Kili's slight alcohol induced forgetfulness.' Gandalf said.

The two boys didn't wait for Bard's decision; they just sat down in front of Gandalf with a smile.

'Can you tell us where you were before and during Smaug's death?'

'Well we were in the kitchens, we missed breakfast.'

'It was like an hour or so until lunch but we were really hungry so we went down to get something from the kitchens. One of the cooks there, Rita, has a soft spot for us.' Fili stated. He drawled the cook’s name with a grin.

'You more like. She gives you things because she thinks your good looking.' Kili rolled his eyes.

Fili raised his hands with a shrug, 'Well she has eyes, I can't blame her,' Fili grinned, 'What did I tell you, ladies dig facial hair.' He smirked, playfully stroking the stubble on his brother’s chin. Kili swatted his hand away and rolled his eyes again.

'Shut up.' He muttered, causing his brother to laugh.

'We managed to get something from Rita and were heading to the living room.' Kili said, thankfully returning to the topic of their alibi.

'Rison told us that our mother was having tea with Uncle Thorin, Bilbo and you, Mr Gandalf.' Fili nodded at the white haired man.

'That's when we heard the shouts.' Kili relayed.

'And smelled the smoke.' Fili added.

'We ran out to help.' Kili said, waving his hand as thought it was obvious that that is what they would do and did.

'Must say I respect Bilbo for going in there,' Fili let out a breath, shaking his head, ‘I couldn’t have done it.’

Kili nodded, eyes wide. 'I wouldn't have been that brave. I'm glad that he's alright though.'

Fili patted his brother’s back softly at this, Kili had been very worried. He seemed to have inherited his mother’s slightly overemotional nature.

'Will we be able to see him soon?' Kili asked hopefully.

'He is probably sleeping; you will see him at dinner.' Gandalf said kindly, he appreciated the boys’ eagerness to see Bilbo. It was nice for him to know that the young man had people that cared about him other than himself.

'I must say gentlemen it's interesting that a man is dead yet you sit there cheerfully, as though nothing had happened.' Bard observed critically, he didn’t know how to handle their cheerful nature in light of the death. He was used to dealing with the really sad crying people and the blaze and/or hateful people but not this.

'Of course we sorry for what happened to Smaug.' Fili assured him, frowning at the man’s implications.

'But we didn't particularly like him. We don't know what it was but he had some kind of hold over our mother and our uncle.' Kili said seriously.

'He hurt them and treated them terribly.' Fili scowled angrily, fist clenching on the arm of the chair.

'Our mother always told us to celebrate the life of a person rather than mourning their death however we can't think of anything to celebrate about Smaug's life.' Kili shrugged, putting a hand on his brother’s arm to calm him.

'Do either of you by any chance know how to light the wood burner?'

'No.' The two answered in unison.

'I didn't even know what it was for until it was set on fire. We'd always been told to stay away from it as kids so I just never paid it much attention.' Fili elaborated.

'Same, I would imagine it involves a match though.' Kili guessed, earning a look from Bard.

‘I think we’re done here gentlemen.’ Bard concluded, waving them away with his hand. The two stood, nodding at Gandalf before heading towards the door.

‘Oh one last thing…’ Gandalf called to the young men, who turned to look at him from the doorway.

'Have either of you seen the gardener’s key?' He asked.

'I don't think so. I've not really seen it before,' Kili shrugged, ‘Sorry.’ He added, wishing he could be of more use.

'Same, I doubt I could distinguish it from other keys.' Fili agreed.

**(Mr Thorin Durin)**

'Durin.' Bard nodded as the man entered the room.

'Inspector.' Thorin answered, inclining his head towards him. He smiled at Gandalf before sitting down in the seat in front of the desk. It was odd to sit on this side of the desk. Although he had to say that he was happy to find Gandalf sat in his grandfather’s chair rather than Inspector Bowman.

'Do you mind if I smoke, I've just been with Bilbo. He hates it and I thought he probably didn't need the stress.' Thorin huffed, pulling his cigarette box out of the inside pocket of his suit jacket before anyone answered. He asked more out of politeness than actual interest, he didn’t really care what the Inspector thought; he was going to smoke in his own goddamn house whether he like it or not. Only Bilbo and his sister could tell him what to do. Bard just shrugged. Thorin lit a cigarette and took a long drag.

'So Durin please tell us where you were before and during Smaug's death.' Bard asked, this question was getting a bit repetitive now but that was the nature of the beast.

'Well you were both with me. This seems like a pointless question.' Thorin snorted, he couldn’t still be a bloody suspect could he?

'If you could tell us anyway Thorin.' Gandalf smiled as Thorin took another drag of his cigarette.

He sighed, smoke billowing in front of him. '

Well everyone had had a pretty late night so not very many people were there for breakfast, but Smaug was there. Then we sort of split up. Smaug, Arwen and Elrond all went their separate ways. Dis, me, Bilbo and you....' He nodded at Gandalf.

'We had tea; Dis went away for a phone call. A little later you showed up, Inspector and then Bilbo noticed the smoke.' He relayed.

‘Am I correct in thinking that due to Smaug’s lack of a will you get his shares of Oakenshield Inc. so now have sole ownership of the company?’ The inspector asked, Thorin simply nodded.

'You openly hated him.' Bard commented, hands in his pockets as he began to pace.

‘Who Smaug?’ Thorin asked with a raise eyebrow.

‘No, the Easter bunny.’ Bard replied sarcastically, earning an amused snort from Thorin.

'Yes I did, but I didn't kill him. Despite what you believe Inspector, I'm not a murderer. I tried to open the door, I tried to save him.' Thorin said. This was getting outrageous. The Inspector still suspected him despite having a solid alibi that the man himself was there for.

'Why did you hate him so much?' Bard asked.

'Smaug blackmailed me into signing over my company all those years ago. And he came back after the death of my grandfather and try's to blackmail me for the rest of the company, dangling it over my head. I hated him for trying to control me through fear.' Thorin snarled, taking another long drag of his cigarette.

'What did he have on you?' Bard asked curiously.

Thorin just shook his head. There was no way he was going to tell them.

**(Miss Arwen Rivers)**

'Where were you at the time of the incident, Miss Rivers?'

'My father and I were in town, we met a man, Mr Took, and he gave us a price on the painting left to us by Thror. We're not planning on selling it of course, we just want to know how careful to be with it.' She joked.

'How much?' Gandalf asked conversationally.

'It was worth eight thousand pounds, possibly more at auction. It was very generous of Thror and the painting is quite beautiful.' She sighed at the thought of the dead man’s kindness.

'How well did you know Mr Smaug?' Bard asked, trying to get them back on topic. What did Gandalf think this was? A tea party? A man has been murdered; there is not time for nattering like a pair of old biddies.

'Not very well at all, me and my father talked to him briefly at the garden party. Everyone seemed to be avoiding him, I thought he might be lonely.' She said gently.

'What did you talk about?'

'The weather, the new Sinatra record.' She shrugged. 'We didn't actually talk for long, he was quite rude, my father found a polite excuse for us to go and talk to Dis instead.' She added, pulling a face at the memory of the man’s rudeness.

‘Thank you Miss Rivers, that will be all.’ Arwen nodded, raising to her feet and leaving the room.

**................**

After speaking to Elrond, Bard knew there was one last thing he needed to do and that was talk to Mr Baggins. ‘Right we will need to speak to Mr Baggins now.’ Bard said, looking to Gandalf.

‘We should let the boy sleep; he went through a traumatic experience.’ Gandalf waved his hand, brushing off the Inspector’s comment.

‘But I need to talk to him.’ Bard cried in annoyance. This old man was taking over his investigation. The key thing about that statement was the fact that it was ‘ _his_ investigation. ‘We can talk to him just before dinner. I will go fetch him later.’ Gandalf said finally, leaving the room, his cane thumping against the floor as he left.

The white haired man stopped in the doorway and turned back to the Inspector, ‘Good afternoon.’ He nodded, before shutting the door behind him.

**(Mr Bilbo Baggins)**

‘Ah Mr Baggins, are you feeling better?’ Bard asked quickly.

‘Much thank you.’ Bilbo replied with a smile although the man didn’t seem to care much about his answer.

‘So you were with Mr Gandalf all morning correct?’ The Inspector asked, his hands held behind his back.

‘Yes, he came to meet me for breakfast at my door, I was in the middle of brushing my teeth.’ He chuckled, sharing a grin with Gandalf.

‘What was your relationship with Mr Smaug?’

‘I hardly knew the man, I don’t really think there was any kind of relationship to speak of.’ Bilbo shrugged noncommittally.

‘What did you think of him from what you had seen over the past few days?’ Gandalf reiterated, sitting in the chair next to Bilbo.

‘I cannot say I particularly liked him. He seemed quite rude, and he certainly didn’t appear to like me.’ Bard nodded in response. ‘Rude’ seemed to crop up a lot in this questioning. It was harder to find a murderer when everyone seemed to dislike the victim.

‘Anyway Thorin hated him, and I know he can be a harsh judge of character sometimes but he is not mean spirited. If Thorin hated him as much as he did then there must have been some substance behind it. That probably influenced my dislike for the man.’ Bilbo added, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

'You close to Mr Durin?' Bard asked as he began to pace slowly.

'Yes, we were very close friends before he left to search for his father. He’s the brother I never had.' Bilbo said, catching Gandalf’s eye behind Bard’s back.

'Hm. You're very defensive of Mr Durin, I've experienced this first hand. Is it possible that you found out about the blackmail and killed Smaug?'

'The blackmail?' Bilbo asked, trying to sound calm as he answered, looking worriedly at Gandalf, as Bard checked his watch.

'Yes Smaug was blackmailing Thorin but with what he won't tell us.' Gandalf said, looking into Bilbo's eyes in silent communication. Bilbo tried not to show any relief in his face.

'So perhaps you found out about this. Perhaps Smaug knew that Thorin had killed his grandfather and you killed him to protect your friend.' Bard cried, standing close to Bilbo, eyes narrowed.

'So I plotted to kill a man then risked my life to save him?' Bilbo asked with a raised eyebrow.

'And secondly I don't appreciate your implications. Perhaps you would solve the case quicker if you let go of your personal vendetta against Thorin.' Bilbo snapped. He did not appreciate this man's tone...or his theories...or his suit for that matter, no one with that skin tone should wear that shade of blue. Though Bilbo kept that last observation to himself, there was no need to be petty.

'And why did you do that?' Bard asked as though he were on the way to making Bilbo confess.

'What?' Bilbo sighed, this questioning felt tedious. He wouldn't mind if he thought the man could actually help in any way.

'Why save Mr Smaug? You said yourself you didn't like him.'

'I didn't like him that doesn't mean he should die. I saw an opportunity to help and I did. You know, I'm afraid of closed in spaces, claustrophobia they call it. Stick me in a locked broom closet and I'm more terrified than if you fighting ring with three bears and a lion with nothing to defend myself but a daisy chain.' He said firmly. So he was being a bit dramatic but he needed this man to understand the severity and difficulty of his choice to go into that burner.

'And despite this I ran into that burner to try and save that man's life. I had no ulterior motive, no plot, no nothing. I wanted to save him and it kills me that I couldn't but at least I tried.' He cried, his voice cracking a little near the end. Even after his conversation with Thorin he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty that he couldn’t save the man, even if he didn’t like him.

'I think we're done here.' Bard said awkwardly after a moment of silence.

'You think.' Bilbo snorted angrily, storming out of the room. Jesus Christ, he hated that man.


	5. Chapter 5

‘Bilbo!’ Fili and Kili cried when they spotted the man coming down the stairs. Bilbo replaced his scowl with a smile, no need to take his anger out on the boys; they didn’t think he’d killed Smaug. He opened his arms a little as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He was soon hugged tightly by the pair, there were too many arms in this hug for Bilbo to coordinate with but hugged them back anyway, well at least he tried to.

‘Out of the way.’ He heard Dis cry from outside the Durin cocoon that seemed to form around him. He felt someone hit his arms several times.

‘You know that last thing I expected you to do was hit me, Dis. I thought you’d be happy to see me.’ He commented coyly. Dis finally managed to pry her sons from her friend.

‘Sorry I thought you were my son.’ She said, quickly hugging him tightly.

‘Hmm I’ll take that as a compliment to my ageing.’ He chuckled into her shoulder. She pulled back and gave him a wobbly smile.

‘Are- are you sure you’re alright?’ She asked, her eyes getting a little teary. Bilbo just shushed softly and rubbed her arm. ‘I think you’ve probably done enough crying for today.’ He said gently, putting a hand on her back and guiding her to the dining room.

‘But are you though?’ She asked quietly as they began to walk.

‘I feel fine. I mean I’ve felt better but I don’t feel bad.’ He assured her. ‘Good.’ She breathed, sighing in relief.

There were several cheers as Bilbo entered the dining room. Arwen shot up from her seat and hugged him, a little embarrassingly for Bilbo she had to bend down a little to reach him.

‘Now, now there’s no need to make a fuss. I’m fine.’ Bilbo said cheerily, to the group of people surrounding him. He motioned for them to sit, he didn’t need fussing over.

Bilbo and Gandalf were about to be seated when Bilbo spotted Sam, waving at him. The gardener looked worriedly around, his hands shaking as he motioned for them to come towards him. Bilbo tapped Gandalf’s shoulder and the two made their way over to the blonde man.

‘Mr Gandalf, I must speak with you.’ He said urgently in a hushed voiced. ‘I remember something about last night.’ He cried, looking around him, he seemed to spot someone over Gandalf’s shoulder and his eyes widened.

‘Then speak, what do you remember?’ Gandalf asked.

‘I-I can’t speak here. It’s not safe.’ He said hurriedly, looking around him again. ‘Meet me by my shed at nine thirty tonight.’ He said, quickly turning away and trying to walk away calmly. The twitch of his hand as he walked seemed to spoil the effect somewhat.

Gandalf and Bilbo shared a look before taking their seats; they didn’t want to raise any suspicion. It was possible that they were about to sit down to dinner with the killer, they couldn’t let on that Sam had information for them.

Once everyone was settled and the food was placed in front of them, Dis clinked her fork on her glass to get everyone’s attention.

‘To our very own compact five foot one hero!’ Dis raised her glass cheerily. The other guests quickly followed, raising their glasses.

‘I’ll have you know I’m five foot two and a half.’ Bilbo grumbled in annoyance, he was short but not that short!

‘Our five foot two and a half hero.’ She amended rolling her eyes.

‘Wouldn’t I be a hero if I actually saved him?’ Bilbo asked cautiously. He honestly kind of felt like they were exaggerating. Sure he risked his life to save someone he barely knew and disliked but wouldn’t he really only be a hero if he’d managed to save Smaug?

‘Abraham Lincoln tried to eliminate racism in America, now he didn’t achieve it but that doesn’t stop him from being a hero for trying.’ Thorin reasoned. Bilbo opened his mouth to argue back when Kili interrupted him.

‘Can we stop arguing about this? My arms starting to ache.’ Kili moaned, using his other arm to prop up the arm holding the wine glass. Dis looked to Bilbo who just waved his hand, motioning for her to go ahead.

‘To the hero amongst us.’ She smiled raising her glass a little higher.

‘And to those who are no longer with us.’ Bilbo added. Several people around the table looked reluctant to drink to Smaug’s memory but Bilbo shot a stern look around the table.

Thorin nodded, drinking from his glass. There was no doubt in Bilbo’s mind that Thorin had done that for him and not Smaug but he didn’t really mind. The rest of the table soon followed, drinking to Bilbo’s heroism and Smaug’s memory, even if it was a mostly negative remembrance.

The rest of dinner continued quite as normal. The loss of Smaug’s overwhelmingly rude presence seemed to free up the conversation, making people appear more relaxed and cheerful. It was obvious that nobody at this table missed the tall bony man.

Bilbo couldn’t help feel bad about that, that nobody seemed to mourn his death. Surely someone somewhere in the world loved this man. He had a family and he possibly had friends. No one is all bad and it saddened Bilbo that the only side of Smaug that he will ever know is the negative side.

Dinner ended at nine fifteen and several people when off in different directions. Legolas complained of a headache and headed to bed, Tauriel followed behind him stating that she felt like a nice long shower.

Arwen and Elrond headed down to the library to pick up some books to read before bead having chosen them earlier that day but leaving them behind in all the drama surrounding Smaug’s death.

The Durin’s and Dwalin decided to sit in the living room and listen to some records, obviously kept on a lower volume so as not to keep Legolas up. Bilbo and Gandalf sat with them for a little while before stating that they were heading for a walk in the garden.

Bilbo looked behind them to make sure they weren’t being followed. ‘What time do you make it?’ He whispered to Gandalf. The old man raised his watch to his face, squinting in the darkness of the night.

‘I make it to be exactly nine thirty three.’

‘Great so we’re late.’ Bilbo grumbled as they walked. They were nearly there.

‘A detective is never late nor is he early, he arrives precisely when he means to.’ Gandalf sniffed. Bilbo just rolled his eyes. He was about to make a sarcastic comment about Gandalf’s excuse when he tripped over something and fell flat on his face.

He groaned and scrunched his eyes shut. He’d hit his head on something hard, it felt like a rock or something. He gasped out of pain. He was just gonna lay here for a minute or two, he was pretty sure that if he got up right now he’d fall right over again. Why did things always happen to him?

‘Sit tight.’ Gandalf said quickly ducking into the shed. Bilbo gave him the finger. He was going to do that anyway but he didn’t appreciate the man’s tone. He bent his arm and tried to push himself up a bit, check his head for blood. But his hand just slipped on the sodden sticky grass.

He seemed to have fallen into something wet… and slightly warm. He really hoped it wasn’t a muddy puddle, this shirt was new and it was bloody white. He knew white was a silly colour to buy, buying white was like asking for stains. But anyway this couldn’t be a muddy puddle could it? It was warm.

He heard Gandalf come back. He looked up at the old man who was now holding a torch. The white haired man’s jaw dropped for a moment before it snapped shut. Bilbo was about to ask what was wrong when Gandalf spoke.

‘Now Bilbo I need to you say calm ok, keep your eyes on me. Don’t look down ok.’ Gandalf said slowly, motioning for him to stay put.

‘What-‘ Bilbo started but he was interrupted by his old friend. ‘You stay still and keep your eyes on me, understand?’ He said sternly.

‘Gandalf you’re scaring me.’ He said nervously, if this was some kind of joke it wasn’t funny at all!

‘Gandalf I swear to fucking god if it’s bugs you get me up right now you hear me, or I’ll take your bloody cane and shove it up your arse eagle first, you di-‘ He stopped suddenly when he caught sight of the finger he jabbing at Gandalf angrily. It was red. Red, wet and a little warm. Blood. He was lying in a puddle of blood. Oh please no.

It took a moment of thinking when everything seemed to click into place. That’s when Bilbo looked down and screamed. He tried to get away but he kept slipping on the wet grass. He finally managed to get to his feet only to slip again.

This time he came face to face with the head of the gardener, Samwise Gamgee. Just the head… noting attached. He was nose to nose with the young man, his dead glossy eyes staring at Bilbo, making his blood run cold.

Bilbo screamed again, scrambling away. He seemed to be unable to function, panic leaving his limbs like jelly. He heart thumped in her chest at a million miles a minute as he continued to scream.

He hurriedly managed to crawl away from the blood, scrambling away until his back hit the trunk of a tree. He continued to scream over Gandalf’s attempts to calm him. He heard people come running from the house but he couldn’t look away from the body of the poor young gardener and the bloody pair of hedge cutters leant against the shed.

He looked at his shaking hands and began to cry. He started to frantically rub his hands on the dry grass next to him. As he sobbed, rubbing his skin raw on the dirt he felt someone grasp his shoulders firmly. ‘Get it off.’ He sobbed, trying to wipe his face when someone batted his hand away.

He felt someone pulling at the buttons on his shirt. He looked up to see Thorin. He just looked up at him helplessly. There was so much blood; it felt like it was everywhere. He had never liked the sight of blood, sometimes it would make him faint but it felt like his body had too much energy to faint. He’d give anything to faint right now because he knew that when he woke up he’d be clean and in a nice comfy bed. But his body wouldn’t grant him that mercy.

He heard the sound of fabric rip as Thorin torn his shirt off, quickly rubbing it over his arms to get as much of the blood of as possible. He felt so dirty. So unclean. The older man quickly wiped his face with the shirt before throwing it to the ground. Thorin wrapped him in his jacket, guiding his arms into the much too large garment. Thorin then scooped him up and carried him to the house.

Bilbo was about to look behind him when Thorin jostled him in his arms. ‘Don’t look.’ He whispered. ‘Trust me, you've seen enough.’ Bilbo just nodded dumbly but he had already seen plenty. The boy’s eyes still haunted him when he closed his eyes.

‘Thorin.’ He heard Dis cry as she caught up to her brother.

‘We need to run him a bath now.’ He said urgently.

‘But-‘ Dis started to argue, wouldn’t they need to call the police first or something?

‘Now Dis! You know how he feels about blood; we have to get it off him as quickly as possible. Look he’s already suffering enough; we don’t have time for this.’ He shouted at her, stepping into the house, not caring about the blood dripping from Bilbo’s shoes onto the white carpet.

Dis nodded and ran ahead of him. ‘Which room?’ She asked hurriedly.

‘Mine.’ He called back gripping Bilbo tighter as he began to shudder; though Thorin suspected it was not due to cold. He could hear people following behind him and a chatter of worried sounding voices. He could hear Fili and Kili close behind him.

‘Kili I need you to call the police station in town, make sure you get Bard down here.’ He said as he started to take the steps two at a time.

‘Fili you go and hold the fort, calm everybody down. Nobody but Gandalf and Bard are allowed up here ok?’ He commanded, trusting his nephews to hold the fort as he helped Bilbo.

‘Yes uncle.’ The pair and answered, turning back down the stairs.

Thorin slid in the door that Dis was holding open for him. She did the same for the bathroom door. Dis had started the bath running already. Thorin gently put Bilbo down on his feet but still kept hold of him.

‘Can you stand?’ He asked gently, Bilbo nodded through his tears. The tears left streaks down the drying blood on his face. ‘Ok we’re gonna take everything off ok?’ He asked, still holding the other man. He looked so small. He nodded in response.

Thorin gently helped Bilbo take his clothes off, chucking his shoes and his trousers across the room. He looked at Bilbo’s underwear then at his sister. ‘Do you want me to leave these on?’ asked gently, tapping a finger to Bilbo’s hip. His white underwear was stained red from where the blood had seeped through his trousers and gotten under his waistband. Dis looked up and rolled her eyes.

‘You know I have two sons and had two brothers growing up, you haven’t got anything I haven’t seen before.’ She said from the side of the bathtub where she was testing the temperature of the water with her hand.

‘Plus I’ve already seen you naked at least once. Come on, it’s ready.’ She said softly. Bilbo had always been a bit shy. Bilbo nodded distractedly and Thorin hooked his fingers in the waistband of his underwear and pulled it down. It was something he’d done countless times before but it had been had never in a situation quite like this, and his sister was certainly never there.

Bilbo stepped out of his underwear, taking Thorin’s hand to help him into the warm water. As he sat into the tub the blood began to swirl into the water, creating pink furls on the surface. Thorin passed him a bar of soap and Bilbo began to scrub vigorously at the partially dried blood, foamy suds filled with flecks of dried blood began to float on top of the water.

'Sorry if it's not very hot, somebody seems to have used most of the hot water.' Dis said as she passed Thorin a washcloth.

‘I think we’re alright here Dis.’ Thorin said as he took the washcloth and began rub Bilbo’s left calf.

‘If you’re sure.’ She said hesitantly, before stepping forward and dropping a kiss onto the top of Bilbo’s head. This halted his fierce scrubbing for a moment as he looked up at her. He sucked in a shuddery breath and took her hand in his own soapy one and gave it a little squeeze.

She nodded, smiling gently at Bilbo. ‘I’ll be just outside.’ She said quietly, turning and leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Once the door was closed Bilbo continued his fierce scrubbing, starting on his legs as tears started to spill down his cheeks again.

Thorin looked down at the washcloth in his hand and sighed sadly. Why did things always have to happen to Bilbo? Bilbo had begun to sob now as he rubbed water up his soapy arms. He ducked his head, some or two tears dripping from the frame of his large glasses into the water with audible splashes that echoed in the quiet room.

Thorin ran a wet hand up and down Bilbo’s back as he hooked a finger under the younger man’s chin, forcing him to look at him. Bilbo looked right at him, lip trembling as he continued to cry.

Suddenly Thorin stood, causing Bilbo to look up at him in confusion. He sat on the toilet lid and quickly unlaced his shoes, pulling off his socks as well. He then pulled his belt off, rolling it around his hand and putting it in the sink. Thorin did one last pat down of his pockets before stepping into the bath with Bilbo.

‘No Thorin.’ He hiccupped, raising a hand to stop the man, not that it did much good. ‘You’ll get dirty and that looks expensive.’ He whined through his tears. Thorin just shrugged it off, Bilbo was always so fussy, but he loved him for it. Although he did have to admit that it did feel weird to be in the bath with his clothes on.

The dark-haired man scooted forward, coming to sit cross legged in front of Bilbo, the younger man’s skinny legs rested on top of his knees. He rested his elbows on Bilbo’s knees, looking up at him kindly before pulling his glasses from his face.

Bilbo blinked at the blurry man in front of him, Bilbo was quite near sighted and he was ever so slightly too far away for him to see in detail. Thorin wiped the lenses of the glasses.

‘Did I ever tell you what my mother used to do when one us was sad and couldn’t stop crying?’ Thorin asked, dipping the washcloth into the water to wet it. Thorin didn’t talk about his mother much; he had been devastated when she died just two weeks after his twentieth birthday. Bilbo had only gotten chance to meet her once but she truly was a very kind woman. Bilbo sniffed and shook his head.

‘What she used to do was she used to wash our faces, so we’d stop crying.’ He said gently leaning forward and suddenly becoming much more detailed in Bilbo’s line of vision. He raised the wet cloth to his face and began to wipe it gently in long gently strokes.

He started on his left cheek, stroking the cloth under his eye. Once his left cheek was clean Thorin dipped the cloth back into the water as he pressed the lightest of kisses to the clean wet skin. He repeated this with his other cheek, forehead and nose until all his face was clean. He tried to put Bilbo’s glasses back on but he missed one of his ears with one of the brown plastic arms. Bilbo let out a little amused huff, before taking over. Thorin smiled a little apologetically at him.

‘You’re going to be alright.’ Thorin said confidently, rubbing his thumb over Bilbo’s knee affectionately.

‘Because I have you.’ Bilbo said softly, taking Thorin’s hands in his own.

‘No, because you’re strong. You’re the rock in this relationship. You’re the support system. Me, I mean I try, I always did, but you always seemed to be the one looking after me.’

‘You’re doing a pretty good job from where I’m sitting.’ Bilbo comforted, stroking his lovers cheek affectionately. ‘You’ve just proven my point.’ Thorin chuckled before Bilbo kissed him. This wasn’t a kiss just for the hell of it but it wasn’t a kiss that was a prelude to anything either. This kiss was about letting each other know, letting each other feel, how much they cared.

When he pulled away, Bilbo pressed his forehead against Thorin’s with a sigh. ‘I keep on seeing him, when I close my eyes.’ He confessed quietly, resting his head on Thorin’s shoulder. ‘It- it was so horrible.’ He gasped, clenching a fistful of Thorin’s shirt.

‘His eyes were just staring at me.’ He said with a shudder beginning to breathe quickly but Thorin shushed him gently, rubbing his arm. Bilbo’s body was pretty clean now, most of the left over blood having seeped off him in the soapy water.

‘Do you want to get out now?’ Thorin asked after a few minutes of silence, with the exception of the sounds of their breathing. Bilbo raised his head and nodded. Thorin looked around them and groaned, they didn’t have a towel.

‘Wait here.’ He said gently, stepping out of the bath. He stood on the bathmat wringing out the bottoms of his trousers so they didn’t drip. As he walked to the door, flicking his feet to get the water off he heard Bilbo snort behind him. Thorin stuck out his tongue before heading into his bedroom.

He tried to ignore the funny looks he was getting from his sister, Gandalf and Inspector Bard as he went to the cupboard and got towels.

‘Thorin…’ Dis started slowly. ‘Why is half of you wet?’ She asked in a way that suggested she wasn’t really sure she wanted to know.

‘I got into the bath with Bilbo. He’s pretty shook about it.’ He said nonchalantly as he searched through his drawers for something that would fit Bilbo. He spotted a shirt that Bilbo used to like to wear when they were dating, it was linen with golden thread trimming. Dis had bought it for him in Egypt. It wasn’t really Thorin’s thing but it looked really good on Bilbo. Of course it was slightly too big for him meaning he had to roll up the sleeves and the hem would hang slightly too low.

'What about you getting in the bath with him?' Dis raised her eyebrow, unable to resist a dangling modifier joke. Thorin just huffed.

'He needed a shoulder to cry on.'

'Is he up to questioning?' Bard asked standing.

'Well I'm not sure, we'll have to see.' Thorin said noncommittally.

'Can I speak with him now?' The inspector persisted.

'Well right now he's naked in a bath full of bloody water so your gonna have to wait a little longer.' Thorin replied before closing the door in the Inspector's face.

'Here you are.' Thorin smiled as Bilbo pulled himself out of the bath. The taller man held a corner of the towel in each hand and he hugged Bilbo, wrapping the towel around him.

Bilbo began to dry himself off as Thorin started to take off his shirt. It was much harder than he'd anticipated as the wet half of his shirt much heavier and kept smacking his skin when he moved it.

He final managed to peel off at his wet clothing and began to dry off. Suddenly he felt himself being pushed up against the sink. He looked in the mirror to see Bilbo's auburn hair over his shoulder. The smaller man leant of his torso bending him further over.

'You know there's only so many times a man can look at that arse of yours before he starts getting ideas.' Bilbo whispered into his ear, grinding himself against Thorin's cheeks. Thorin gasped, as the force of his lover’s movement slid his cock against the cool porcelain. Oh if only they could but now was not the time. No matter how long it had been or how badly he wanted it.

'Bilbo...' He started but he was having difficulty with his words as Bilbo kissed up his neck, taking his earlobe into his mouth and nibbling at it gently. His mouth fell slack as he felt Bilbo grab a handful of his left arse cheek and squeezed it. Oh how he wanted to distract Bilbo from the horrors of the evening with sex.

'Bilbo, Inspector Bowman is outside.' He breathed heavily. Bilbo sighed disappointedly. 'Cock block.’ He sighed before giving Thorin's arse cheek a light smack. He had toned it down so it wasn't loud enough to be heard through the door, Thorin knew that given the chance he would have given his arse a much harder and much cheekier smack.

The two dressed at opposite ends of the room facing away from each other. Both of them were fighting the erections they were sporting a moment ago and watching each other dress probably wasn't the best in this situation.

Once they were both suitably clothes and ready to go, Thorin wrapped a blanket around Bilbo's shoulders. Bilbo smiled in thanks and then followed Thorin out of the room.

Bilbo nearly cried in relief when he saw a steaming pot of tea on the small table in Thorin's bedroom.

'Bilbo, I thought you'd probably want some tea. 'Dis said as she poured a cup, adding cream instead of milk making him a very happy man given the circumstances.

'I'm going to get you some ice for that bump on your head Bilbo, does it hurt?' Dis asked, angling his face to get a look as the small bruise starting to form on his forehead near his hairline.

'No not really.' He said, realising it was true and frowning to himself. It had hurt when he fell but he hadn't really notice it since. He sipped his tea with a sigh.

'That's probably adrenaline, you'll crash soon and then it might start hurting. I'll get you some anyway, for the swelling at least.' Dis nodded to herself before leaving to get ice.

Bilbo had barely sat down before Bard began to bombard him with questions. Gandalf had already told him everything that happened but alas he still wanted to question him.

'So you tripped into the blood?' Bard asked causing Bilbo to shudder and nod.

'You tripped over the body of Mr Gamgee, correct?'

'That's what I tripped on?!' Bilbo cried in horror. He'd thought it a tree root or something not a human arm or leg. Thorin shot the Inspector a disapproving look.

'Hasn't Gandalf told you all this already?' He asked as Bilbo pulled the blanket tighter around himself.

'I have to cross check the facts.' The Inspector sniffed.

'What can he tell you that nobody else has?'

'You seem awfully adamant I don't speak to him Durin.' Bard said with an accusatory tone. It hardly fazed Thorin now; the Inspector was always accusing him with wild murder theories.

'That’s because he's been through a traumatic experience and this fruitless questioning is just making it worse.' He answered, trying to keep his tone diplomatic for Bilbo's sake.

'Well sorry to hurt his feelings but there is a murderer on the loose.' Bard drawled, honestly these people were so hard to deal with.

Thorin was about to reply with a comment that was going to make him eat his words, well he probably was, he didn't really know until it came out of his mouth, when he felt something heavy land in his shoulder. He looked down to see Bilbo asleep on his shoulder.

'Well there's the adrenaline crash.' Gandalf said quietly.

'I've not finished my questioning.' Bard said, looking sadly down at the page in his notebook that was blank except for a title, 'Mr Baggins'. They couldn't stop now he'd already written the title!

'He needs to sleep now inspector, even if we were to wake him he would only be falling back to sleep every few minutes.' Gandalf concluded, showing the inspector the door. Bard grumbled to himself as he went out to the garden where several members of the local police force were investigating the scene of the crime.

Thorin took the tea cup from his hand and gently picked Bilbo up whilst Gandalf pulled back the covered of the bed. The dark haired man placed him into bed and pulled the covers over him. As he was pulling the glasses off he was given a fright as Bilbo opened his eyes.

'Is he gone?' He whispered looking around the room without bothering to move his body.

'You faked it?' Thorin hissed in amusement.

'Well sort of, I am pretty tired though.' He yawned, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

'Sleep then.' Thorin said soothingly.

'I wish you were in here with me.' Bilbo sighed with a tired smile, closing his fingers around Thorin’s. Thorin gawked at him and then looked to Gandalf frantically.

'It's alright I know.' Gandalf said reassuringly.

'He's like us, Thorin.' He said a little excitedly through his tiredness. His eyes beginning to droop closed.

'Still you know I can't, don't you? It's too risky.' Thorin said sadly. He wanted to hold Bilbo. And it hurt even more that he couldn't when Bilbo needed it.

'I know.' He replied with a sigh, squeezing his hand before nestling down into the covers and taking a deep breath. It smelled like Thorin. If he couldn't have the real Thorin in his bed then he guess that this was the next best thing.

A few minutes later Dis appeared with some ice wrapped in a flannel. Thorin took it from her with a thankful smile and pressed it to Bilbo's forehead gently. Bilbo frowned in his sleep and shifted a bit under the covers but he did not wake up.


	6. Chapter 6

‘What do we have Inspector?’ Gandalf asked his hands held behind his back as he walked up to the scene of the crime.

‘Well he was decapitated with the hedge cutters.’ Bard started as he made his way over to the detective, dodging bloody puddles.

Obviously the man had decided to embrace the detective’s help now there were two quite gruesome deaths. ‘It looks like the killer snook up on him because the cut is clean and there is no sign of a struggle on his body.’

‘Finger prints?’ Gandalf asked hopefully.

‘None, the killer wore Mr Gamgee’s garden gloves. But they would have been pretty messy; there would be blood on their clothes and face.’

‘The time between the murder and our discovery of the body is unknown; anyone probably could have cleaned off before we found him.’

‘How did you come about finding him anyway? I know about what happened to Mr Baggins but why were you out here so late? For a walk?’ Bard asked curiously.

‘Mr Gamgee came up to us just before dinner saying he remembered something about the night before Smaug’s death. He said he couldn’t talk now because it wasn’t safe. He told us to meet him here at nine thirty.’

‘So he was obviously killed because he knew something.’ Bard nodded, that much was clear. ‘Who was there when he said it wasn’t safe?’

‘Everyone with the exception of Butler Rison.’ Gandalf answered with a sigh.

Bard groaned. That didn’t narrow it down.

……

‘How did you sleep?’ Thorin asked as Bilbo opened his eyes with a yawn.

‘Good.’ Bilbo lied. It had been horrible to be honest. He had dreamt of the gardener’s dead eyes and seas of blood.

Thorin gave him a look that suggested he didn’t believe him as he passed him his glasses.

‘I might’ve slept better without that bloody clock.’ He complained as he pushed his glasses. He’d always hated the grandfather clock in the hall, complaining that it was too loud. Bilbo heard Gandalf chuckle in agreement from his right.

He was about to ask him how the investigation was going when there was knocking at the door, before it swung open to reveal Tauriel, her arm linked in Arwen’s.

‘Hello Bilbo, we just came to see how you were.’ Arwen smiled cheerily though there was a hint of worry in her eyes. The last time she saw him he was covered in blood and screaming.

‘I’m feeling good, my head hurts a little, but definitely better for a visit from you two.’ He grinned.

Thorin had to stop himself from rolling his eyes; did Bilbo always have to be so charming? The girls in the doorway giggled.

‘Do you want to come in and sit?’ Bilbo offered.

‘Oh no thank you Bilbo, we’re going to head down to town very soon we just wanted to check on you first.’ Tauriel smiled kindly.

‘Not that we wouldn’t want to sit in here, I mean wow.’ Arwen said enthusiastically. ‘You must have a beautiful view. May I just?’ She asked pointing to the window.

Thorin nodded and waved for them to enter.

The two women headed to the open window and looked out. ‘Goodness, it’s gorgeous.’ Arwen sighed.

‘It is very nice but I think the best view is the room a door down.’ Tauriel added.

‘Oh that’s my room.’ Bilbo cried. ‘And I must admit I think you’re right.’

‘I stayed there last time we were here, years ago now. Just before you went away Thorin.’ Tauriel told them as Arwen continued to gaze down the valley. Arwen sighed one last time and turned away from the window.

‘We best get going Tauriel; we wouldn’t want to keep the driver waiting.’ She sighed, looking back at the view one last time. She had always been a very outdoorsy person just like Bilbo.

‘Bye.’ Arwen called behind her. ‘Yes, mend that head of yours.’ Tauriel grinned before turning to catch up with Arwen. Bilbo never got chance that morning to ask Gandalf about the case as just a few minutes later Fili, Kili and Dis came to see how he was.

They were kind and the boys definitely cheered his spirits. The three of them stayed for several hours, it was lunch time before Bilbo got dressed, very unrespectable.

…………

They had just finished breakfast the next day when the post came. Gandalf bumped into Miss Greenleaf on his way back from a phone call with his friend, Dr Oin. She dropped the envelope in her hand with a gasp.

‘Sorry Mrs Greenleaf, quite my own fault.’ He apologised, picking up the browning envelope.

‘Oh that wouldn’t happen to be a letter for me would it, I’ve been waiting for one.’ Dis said cheerily, stepping towards Gandalf.

Tauriel jumped a little, taking the letter from Gandalf and holding it against her chest.

‘Oh no this is mine.’ She said quickly, walking away from the smaller woman and into the living room.

‘It looks pretty old, did you recieve it today?’ Dis asked curiously. Gandalf followed behind her, sitting down on one of the comfortable sofas.

‘Erm no it’s a letter that was sent to me by my mother just before she died, I take it everywhere with me.’ She explained quickly looking down at the envelope before pushing it carefully back into her handbag. Gandalf looked at her curiously.

‘Oh I’m sorry.’ Dis said softly, feeling pretty rotten for her nosiness.

‘It’s quite alright.’ Tauriel smiled, leaving the room. She had smiled calmly, though she clutched her handbag a little tighter for the rest of the morning.

Bilbo walked into the room a few minutes later, having nipped to the bathroom. ‘Ah Bilbo there’s a letter for you.’ Thorin said, holding out the envelope. ‘They must have redirected your mail.’ He shrugged at Bilbo’s confused expression. Bilbo frown was quickly replaced with a smile when he opened the letter.

‘It’s from Frodo.’ He cried happily, holding it out to read.

‘Frodo?’ Fili asked, leaning into his mother.

‘His favourite cousin.’ Thorin replied, endeared by the big smiled that stretched across the younger man’s face as he read. Bilbo made an affronted noise.

‘I’ll have you know I love all my cousins and couldn’t possibly have a favourite.’ Bilbo sniffed. Thorin just raised an eyebrow at him.

‘Alright he’s my favourite.’ Bilbo snapped, turning back to his letter trying not to smile at Thorin’s teasing but it was hard, especially when the man looked so pleased with himself.

Once he had finished the letter he read it once again. He didn’t often get to see Frodo because they live further away. He’d always enjoyed visiting Drogo and Prim and when Frodo was born he looked forward to the visits even more. Frodo reminded him much of himself.

Gandalf chuckled; he had met Frodo once when he was young. The boy was so much like Bilbo Gandalf had almost thought himself transported back in time. He was a truly delightful young lad.

‘Oh I have to write him back straight away.’ Bilbo exclaimed. ‘Do you have some paper and an envelope I could use?’ He asked Thorin hopefully.

Thorin just smiled and went over to the writing desk. He returned with an envelope, two sheets of white paper and an ink pen. He decided to give him two sheets because he knew Bilbo would ramble on in his letter.

Bilbo laughed as he took the items from him. ‘Oh goodness, this takes me back.’ He chuckled, turning the envelope around his hand.

‘You’ve have the same envelopes after all these years.’ He said in surprise. The white envelope was decorated with small elaborate golden curls in the corners. Gandalf looked at the envelope suspiciously. He had seen that envelope before.

………

That evening Bilbo was in Thorin’s room. They’d had a nice dinner and everyone had seemed pretty cheery. Legolas had gone to bed early again complaining of a headache. At five to ten Tauriel went up to check on her husband telling them that his headaches had been getting very bad recently. She came back ten minutes later stating that he was sound asleep so they should keep it down so as not to disturb him. They all chatted into the late evening before all going their seperate ways.

‘Maybe later tonight you could sneak back in here.’ Bilbo whispered, biting a quick kiss against Thorin’s lips, trailing a finger down Thorin’s chest coyly.

‘Won’t people hear us?’ Thorin whispered back worriedly. But oh he really wanted to. He could sneak in at eleven or so, when everyone is asleep. Bilbo would be lying there, possibly naked, waiting for him. Thorin could leave in the early morning at like three and none would be any the wiser.

‘That depends on how quiet you can be.’ Bilbo said with a raised eyebrow. He didn’t really want to be alone tonight, he’d had terrible nightmares about Sam the past two nights and he welcomed the possible distraction.

‘Tch says you.’ Thorin snorted.

Bilbo gave him an innocent look and then kissed him. The taller man wrapped an arm tight around Bilbo’s back as he began to slide his fingers into dark hair. Bilbo’s tongue traced the other man’s hungrily. Suddenly the sound of a gunshot rung throughout the Manor, making Bilbo jump out of his skin.

‘Was that-’ Bilbo started but Thorin was already running out of the room. Bilbo quickly followed him. When they reached the corridor they saw others running. The sound appeared to have come from the vicinity of the bathroom. Tauriel burst through the door to the bathroom, toothbrush in hand, hair tied in a messy ponytail. Their room was one of the guest rooms without an ensuite so they had to use the main bathroom.

‘Was that a gun?’ She exclaimed worriedly. Ah obviously hadn’t come from the bathroom then. That was when Bilbo looked around and noticed one person missing.

Tauriel had obviously come to the same conclusion as she cried ‘Legolas!’

She quickly pushed open the door to her and her husband’s room and screamed. Thorin ran to see the commotion. There on the bed, a gun in his hand, laid Legolas Greenleaf. Blood stained the sheets and dripped down the wall. He had shot himself in the head.

Tauriel looked as though she were about to run into the room when Thorin caught her, holding her shoulders. She continued to cry, turning her body and hiding her face in Thorin’s shoulder. Bilbo stepped up curiously when Thorin raised a hand, the other busy rubbing Tauriel’s back comfortingly.

‘Don’t look Bilbo; you’ve seen enough these past days.’ Thorin said gently before guiding Tauriel away from the scene, she continued to sob into his shoulder as he took her downstairs into the living room. Gandalf waved everyone downstairs, telling Kili to call the Inspector. Bard was there within twenty minutes followed by two police men. One headed into the living room to get everyone’s statements as the other followed Bard and the detective up the stairs to the body.

‘Why is it that I keep on having to come back to this house?’ Bard sighed as they reached the guest bedroom. ‘Has anybody been in here?’

‘No.’ Gandalf answered quickly, stepping into the room. He picked up a piece of paper from beside Legolas’ free hand. A note. He read it quickly before passing it to Bard who began to read aloud.

‘ _Dearest friends and family, I am sorry for any pain my death has caused. To my wife I hope that you can forgive me in death for my unfaithful acts and my short temper. I killed them. I killed Smaug and the gardener. I just can’t live with myself, the guilt is too severe. So I, being of my own sound mind, have chosen to take my own life. I’m sorry. Legolas Greenleaf.’_ Bard read.

‘Well I guess we have our murderer then, I must say though I am not sure of his motive.’ Bard commented with a frown.

Gandalf hummed in response. There was a small pink thread in Legolas’ blonde hair; it didn’t seem to match the deep read duvet cover and white sheets and pillowcases. Quite curious indeed.

‘We should let everyone sleep; no doubt your constable has received the same story from everyone. They heard a shot and came running.’ Gandalf concluded.

Bard nodded sending the other police officer down to inform everyone that they were free to go to bed. The inspector stepped back into the hall and called the station, they needed photograph the scene and get this body to the morgue.

As the large group of people made their way upstairs with the illusion of sleep through many doubted they would, Thorin still tried to comfort a crying Tauriel.

‘You can sleep in my room.’ He said gently, she obviously couldn’t sleep in her own room now.

She nodded appreciatively and walked with him into his room.

When Bilbo entered the room a few minutes later to get his cardigan, which he had left behind in the urgency of the gunshot, Tauriel was settled into Thorin’s bed.

‘There you are.’ Thorin said kindly, standing to leave. Perhaps he would have an excuse to sleep in Bilbo’s bed after all, though he doubted that sex was still on the table. It kind of felt disrespectful.

‘Stay with me?’ Tauriel asked quietly. ‘I don’t want to be alone right now.’ She said sadly.

Thorin nodded sitting back down, shooting Bilbo an apologetic look.

As Bilbo left the room he couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy but he immediately reprimanded himself for it. This woman’s husband had just killed himself, she was hurt and vulnerable. She had no ulterior motive. And anyway it’s not as if she were Thorin’s type. Just a friend helping a friend in need.


	7. Chapter 7

‘It’s all a horrible business.’ Bilbo said sadly as he and Gandalf went on their daily walk in the garden.

The detective nodded, leaning against a tree to enjoy the shade. Bilbo continued to walk a little, stopping at some flowers just a few paces away from Gandalf.  
  
‘Hmm yes it is. Although I’m afraid the whole business does not sit right with me.’ He mused looking down at the tree and something caught his eye. There was a dint in the tree, the bark missing revealing a small shallow hole. That wasn’t there the other day. He looked down at the ground and spotted something glint in the sun.  
  
He picked it up to find that it was a bullet. The detective put the bullet into the hole in the tree, it fit perfectly. The hole was angled upwards as though shot from above. Gandalf followed the line of fire looking up to see the windows to the bathroom and the Greenleaf’s guest room.  
  
They had found the bullet that had shot Mr Greenleaf wedged in the wall, so where had this bullet come from?  
  
‘Erm Gandalf.’ Bilbo called from the flowers, heading towards the detective. ‘I was looking at the flowers to try and discern what variety they are, they would look gorgeous in Bag End garden and I found this.’ He said holding up a pink shall.  
  
Gandalf took it from him for a closer look. As he spread it open it, several holes were revealed, each with a slight singe mark around the edge. Bullet sides holes. The colour matched the thread Gandalf had seen in Mr Greenleaf’s hair. This shall had been used as a silencer.  
  
‘Quickly, you must tell no one of what you have found. I must call the inspector.’ Gandalf said quickly, hiding the shall in his jacket.  
  
‘Gandalf what is going on?’  
  
‘I think Legolas Greenleaf was murdered.’ He whispered before turning away quickly.  
  
About half an hour later Bard met Gandalf in the entrance hall.

‘Did you bring it?’ The detective asked urgently. Bard nodded, pulling a small clear bag from his pocket.

‘Why did you need it?’ Bard asked curiously, watching the man pull another bullet from his pocket. Gandalf compared them carefully.

‘Inspector would you say you know your guns?’

‘Why yes I would say so.’

‘Do you agree that these bullets are not the same?’ Gandalf asked passing the two bullets to the inspector.

‘They don’t but what does this have to do with anything?’

‘This means that Legolas Greenleaf was murdered.’

Everyone piled into the living room, several confused faces looking to gandalf as he entered the room.  
  
'Mr Greenleaf was in fact murdered and framed to be the killer.' The detecive said, dropping the bombshell on the usupecting group of people?  
  
'So who's the killer then?' Fili frowned.  
  
'Which one?' Gandalf asked. Earning several frowns and confused looks.  
  
'Thror was not killed by the same person as Mr Smaug, Samwise Gamgee and Mr Greenleaf.'  
  
'Who murdered Thror then?' Bard asked stepping toward Thorin, his hand twitching at the side of his pocket that contained handcuffs. Bilbo scowled at him from his seat next to Thorin on the small sofa.  
  
'Calm yourself, inspector. Thror's killer is not in this room. He is long gone.'  
  
'Who? Tell me Gandalf, please.' Throin siad despiratley, he needed the closure.  
  
'Ladies and gentlemen Thror's killer was in fact himself.'  
  
'What? Suicide?' Dis asked in disbelief.  
  
'No it was an accident.' Gandalf replied, Thorin looked like he was about to argue when the detecive continued.  
  
'Thorin you said that your grandfather used to be partial to drink but he could no longer drink alcohol on his medication, correct?'  
  
'Yes.' Dis replied for her brother.  
  
'Well several of the medicine bottles I found in Thror's room were filled with alcohol, all hidden behind the some real bottles of medicine. At first I though perhaps someone had replaced it in the hope that he would drink it and it would react with his medicine causing him to die. However after a phone call with a friend of mine, Dr Oin, said that this would not be possible with the medication that he was on. The worst he would feel is nausea and it can lessen the effect of the medication.'  
  
'So this left me thinking, who put the alcohol in the bottles? Well Mr Durin had obviously drunk some of the alcohol as I found an empty bottle in his drawer that smelled of whiskey.'  
  
'Mr Durin you also said that Thror wanted a drink that night?'  
  
'Yes, me and Butler Rison had to pry it from his hands.' Thorin nodded.  
  
'Something that was also interesting were the scratches around the keyhole on the door to his medicine cupboard. Why would there be scratches around the keyhole? According to you Mr Durin he had no tremors in his hand.'  
  
'I observed that you, Thorin, had a minor tremor in your hand due to stress but nothing severe enough to cause those kind of scratches. You don't have this either Butler Rison.'  
  
'And you also said that Thror was starting to become confused.'  
  
'Yes but...' Kili started before being silenced by a look from Gandalf.  
  
'Just before Thror went to bed you gave him his medication, Butler Rison. The specific amount is required correct?'  
  
'Yes.' The butler nodded.  
  
'After you left from giving him his medication, Thror drank a large medicine bottle of malt whiskey. He filled the bottles himself, he was hiding the drinking from you. The amount of alcohol suggested that he was doing this for a long time, this explained why he was suddenly getting a lot worse.'  
  
'With the alcohol and the state of his memory he could not remember taking his medication, so he goes to the cabinet and gets himself his medicine. It explains the scratch marks, being in a drunk state his hand eye coordination was off, he couldn't get the key easily into the lock, scratching the wood. He then went back to bed and died in his sleep.'  
  
'But then who murdered all the others?' Bard frowned.  
  
'Ah well do not worry Inspector, you will get to use those handcuffs after all.' Gandalf nodded to Bard.  
  
'Who?' The inspector asked urgently.  
  
'Now that is question most difficult. The death of someone that was hated by most of the people sitting here, the death of the gardener who remembered something, the murder of Mr Greenleaf made to look like suicide.' Gandalf said as he began to pace around the room.  
  
'You Mrs Greenleaf.' Gandalf said, pointing at the ginger haired woman.  
  
'What? That's preposterous.' She cried looking around her in disbelief.  
  
'You killed Mr Smaug and Samwise Gamgee and your husband Mr Greenleaf and  why...' Gandalf looked around the room. 'Love.' He concluded clapping his hands together.  
  
'For who?' Thorin asked.  
  
'For you Thorin.' Gandalf replied turning back to Tauriel who looked at him defiantly.  
  
'You killed Smaug because he was trying to take away Thorin's business, we all heard the argument. So you hatched a plan to murder him but you want him to suffer for what he's done so at the garden party you talk to a very drunk Samwise. Well it is easy for you to coax him into telling you how to light the burner, as he said he was a very compliant drunk. You stole the key from him as you helped him into the house. You somehow managed to coerce Smaug into the burner and then you set it alight, you then ran in through the back door and went up to your room where your husband was sleeping, and you quickly distracted him with sex. He of course had no idea what time you got there, securing your alibi.'  
  
'But I must ask, how did you get him into the burner?' Gandalf frowned curiously.  
  
'I told him that I'd seen Thorin in there and that it looked like he was hiding something in there. I knew he'd go in. I locked the door behind him.' She said plainly, as though the fact that she was a murderer didn’t concern her much.  
  
'And you make sure to do all this whilst Thorin has an alibi so that he won't be a suspect. You thought you'd gotten away with it until you heard Mr Gamgee tell me that he'd remembered something and that he needed to talk to me later.' Gandalf said, raising a finger into the air.  
  
‘You cut his head off with the hedge cutters. You wore the gardening gloves so you wouldn’t leave any finger prints. You were wearing a dark red dress that night so the maid wouldn’t see any blood when it was washed. And you had also told us you were going upstairs to have a shower, that way no one would be suspicious when the water started running and nobody would disturb you.’ Gandalf heard as gasp but continued.  
  
'Then of course there is one last thing for you to do, get rid of your husband. And what better way than to have him commit suicide, confessing that he is the killer in a note.' The old man laughed humourlessly.  
  
'But you made a mistake. You see you had to have an alibi for your husband's death, and you knew to clear yourself of any suspicion you'd have to be in another room. So after dinner when your husband had gone to bed early due to a headache, courtesy of something you put in his drink, you went there and shot him.'  
  
'Why didn't we hear it?' Dis asked, surely they would have heard the shot much earlier.  
  
'She shot him through the side of his head as he slept. And used a shall as a silencer and pulled the trigger when the grandfather clock in the hall began to chime.'  
  
'You then positioned the body, putting the gun in his hand. You left the note next to him on the bed. One you had written yourself, copying your husband’s handwriting and signature on the bottom. You then headed into the bathroom next door to your room and fired the gun out of the window, so that everyone would hear the sound and come running and they would all see you coming out of the room next door to your bedroom.'  
  
'But unluckily for you I spotted the bullet hole in the tree outside the bathroom and bedroom windows. At first it had been thought to be the bullet that killed Mr Greenleaf however that bullet was found and the bullet in the tree did not match the bullet used to kill him.'  
  
'Your most fatal error was throwing the shall you used to silence the gun out of the window.’  
  
'Tauriel.' Thorin breathed in disbelief. She had seemed so heartbroken at Leoglas’ death but now it appeared that she had murdered him.  
  
'It does not matter, we can be together now.' She dismissed, giving him a shaky smile. Thorin frowned at her in confusion.  
  
'It took another most key piece of evidence for me to be sure you were the killer.'  
  
'And what was that?' Bard asked, he needed to know the evidence so that this would hold up in court.  
  
'Mrs Greenleaf, may I see the contents of your handbag.'  
  
'What?' She said, clutching her bag tighter to her person.  
  
'Now please.' He said sternly. Tauriel opened her bag reluctantly. Gandalf pulled out an envelope. Tauriel tried to stop him, making to grab his wrist but he moved to quickly.  
  
'This letter, one which Mrs Tauriel Greenleaf protects so fiercely from the eyes of others.' He said holding it up his face.  
  
'At Dis' questioning of it you explained it away as a deeply personal letter your mother had mailed to you before her death. Well it appears to be old enough to fit this as you told us your mother died three years ago.'  
  
'However it is most peculiar that a letter that had been mailed has no stamp, no address, no writing but a small heart and a kiss.' Gandalf mused, holding up the envelope. Thorin blinked, it couldn't be!  
  
'The key that linked it all together was the envelope. I recognised it as an envelope from this household, too specific to be a coincidence. Then Bilbo commented that he was surprised the family still used he expect same envelopes as when he'd been here years before.' His finger running over the golden design in one of the corners.  
  
'And now it is a matter of the letter inside.' He said, opening the envelope and unfolding the letter.  
  
' _My dearest and deepest love_.' He began, quickly glancing at Thorin's stony face.  
  
' _I'm afraid I must leave you in the search for my father. Smaug knows the way I feel about you and he has threatened to tell. The only way I can protect you is to sign away my share of the company and get as far away from you as possible. I don't want to leave, you must believe that I love you with all my heart, but you are not safe while I'm around now that I have Smaug breathing down my neck. I'm going to Germany first and I will see where my search will take me, I will be safe from him while I'm away and you will be safe from him while I'm away. My heart wishes we could be together and by perhaps by some miracle eventually we can be. I love my most beautiful star, please never doubt that. Thorin_ , three kisses.' He finished reading. Bilbo looked like he was about to cry. ‘his beautiful star’, Thorin used to call him that.  
  
'Now I distinctly remember you commenting that you stayed, in the room Bilbo is currently staying, in several years ago. It was in Bilbo’s room.’  
  
'Why would it be in Bilbo's room?' Fili asked.  
  
'Thorin- Thorin asked me to take the letter to a girl he was seeing in the village before he left, I lost it in my room, that's why he was angry with me when I first got here.' Bilbo answered, quickly coming up with an excuse. It's comes very naturally when you have to lie everyday about your relationship.  
  
'No.' Tauriel said quietly.  
  
'So you find this letter from Thorin in your room, the room that was Bilbo's a mere day or so before. You are already in a troubled marriage and read it believing it was for you. You then kept it all these years.'  
  
'No it was for me!' She cried desperately jumping up. Tauriel reached into her bag, opening a hidden compartment at the back and pulling out a gun. She pointed it at Gandalf and Bard.  
  
'Thorin, my love, tell them it isn't true.' She cried, grabbing at Thorin's suit jacket. The man looked lost as to what to do.  
  
'Run away with me my love, we can get away, move to another country where they'll never find us.' She said in a hushed voice, grip tightening against the man's chest.  
  
'Tauriel.' He tried to say gently but he was pretty shook up with her holding a gun and all. 'Think this through.' He said putting a hand on hers in the hope that it might help her see reason. He was mistaken. Instead she let go of his suit and grasped his hand.  
  
'They're wrong. The letter was for me wasn't it my love.' She said confidently, gun still raised. Thorin didn't know how to answer, should he tell her the truth while she has a gun in her hand. She had already killed three people.  
  
'Wasn't it.' She said again through gritted teeth, still smiling though now it looked more forced. Thorin hissed at the amount of pressure she was putting on his hand gripping it hard.  
  
'You!' She cried suddenly, pointing the pistol at Bilbo. 'You are a liar!'  
  
'What?' The curly haired man cried in shock.  
  
'You filled his head with these lies about this girl.' She shouted voice shaking as she cocked the gun.  
  
'Wait, wait Tauriel, my love.' Thorin interrupted, hand on her shoulder.  
  
'Please don't do this.' He begged, she just looked at him.  
  
'You say you did all this so that we could be together, but now we can't. You killed all those people, you'll be hanged.'  
  
'They were stopping us and now it's his fault that we're not together.' She growled, voice wavering a little.  
  
'No it's your fault we're not together.' Thorin spoke slowly. 'Even if we run they'll never stop looking.'  
  
'You're right.' She said turning to point the gun at Thorin, the barrel of the gun inches away from his forehead.  
  
'What are you doing?' Thorin asked nervously, raising his hands in surrender.  
  
'This is the only way we can be together.' She said sadly, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. 'In death.' She looked as though she were about to pull the trigger when suddenly she fell to the ground.  
  
Bilbo was stood behind her with a silver dining tray in his hand. Tauriel groaned from the floor, gently touching the back of her ginger head where Bilbo had hit her.  
  
Bard quickly pushed Bilbo aside and took her arms, clicking the handcuffs into place on her slender wrist.  
  
Thorin's legs seemed to turn to jelly when the inspector had her safely secured and away from the gun. He fell into the seat beside him, breath heavy as he put his head in his hand.  
  
He tried to ignore Tauriel’s cries as Bard dragged her away. First pleas for help and declarations of love and devotion but they soon turned to threats and sobs when she realised that Thorin wasn't going to help her.

..........

‘Um Durin.’ Bard said awkwardly, waving Thorin over.  
  
‘I just want to apologise for… well the accusations especially about your grandfather.’ The inspector apologised not quite meeting his eyes.  
  
‘Thank you, I appreciate that.’ Thorin replied feeling surprised and slightly uncomfortable.  
Arwen and Elrond came down the stair, with Butler Rison carrying some of their bags, gave them a good excuse to part ways.  
  
‘Are you too coming Bilbo?’ Arwen asked cheerily, grabbing one of Gandalf’s bags for him.   
‘Um no I think I’m gonna stay here for a little while.’ He smiled, shooting Thorin a look.  
‘Oh ok, lots of love.’ Arwen smiled, hugging Bilbo and kissing his cheek.  
  
‘Goodbye.’ Elrond smiled down at him. ‘You will stay with us soon.’ He said before hugging Bilbo.  
  
‘Thank you so much Gandalf.’ Bilbo thanked the older man hugging him. ‘Thank you for everything.’ H grinned, hands still resting on Gandalf’s shoulders.  
  
‘Of course Bilbo. I hope the next time we see each other there is not another dead body.’ He chuckled, patting Bilbo’s cheek fondly.  
  
Once everyone finished saying goodbye, the three of them piled into Gandalf’s car. Mr Shadowfax held the door open before jogging around the car and starting to drive away.  
  
‘Right we’re going to town.’ Dis said clapping Kili on the back.  
  
‘All of you?’ Thorin asked trying to hide the excitement in his voice.  
  
‘Yep.’ Dwalin nodded, as the four of them headed out the door.  
  
…………  
  
Thorin grinned excitedly, the house was empty with the exception of him and Bilbo. He gave Butler Rison some paid time off to mourn Sam’s death. There was only the two of them in the main house and Thorin knew what they were going to do.  
  
He spotted Bilbo looking up at the painting of the family above the fireplace. Thorin snook up behind him as quietly as he could and grabbed him around his waist. Bilbo jumped and made an undignified squeak sound before realising who it was and letting out a huff leant back against Thorin’s chest.  
  
‘Guess who’s in the Manor.’ Thorin whispered kissing his ear. Bilbo turned to look at him in confusion.  
  
‘No one, and they’re not going to be back for an hour or two.’ He purred. Bilbo grinned widely at that and wriggled out of his lover’s grip. He ran out of the room. Thorin blinked at the sudden flurry of motion, he hadn’t been expecting that response.  
  
Next thing he knew Bilbo was running back into the room and grabbing his hand. ‘Come on you lemon, I’d prefer not to do this on my own.’ He laughed pulling Thorin behind him.  
  
When they reached the top of the stairs and Thorin’s brain had caught up with the situation he scooped Bilbo up in his arms. Bilbo laughed even louder as Thorin carried him into his bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. He chucked Bilbo onto the bed, the strings in the mattress groaning in protest but neither paid it much attention.  
  
Bilbo quickly kicked his shoes off and lay back across the bed. ‘Come and get me.’ He grinned.  
  
………….  
  
Kili opened the door for his mother, waving the driver off with a smile. They were back earlier than expected. They had partially gone out to pick up a parcel that they had been told was waiting for them at the post office and also to see if they could spot anyone that looked like they might be Thorin’s mystery lover.  
  
They hadn’t and gave up pretty quickly. They had asked one or two biddies who’d lived in the town for a while. The only one who knew Thorin said that she only ever saw him come to town to see Bilbo.  
  
‘What I don’t get is why we’ve _never_ heard of this girl.’ Kili mused as they walked up to the house. ‘How can we never have heard of her?’  
  
‘Yeah what would she have to be for Thorin not to tell us about her?’ Fili added with a frown.  
  
‘Maybe we should just ask him.’ Dis sighed, she knew he probably wouldn’t tell them but they were out of luck. Where was Gandalf when you needed him?  
  
Dis opened the door to Thorin’s room, forming and trial running the question in her head so as to figure how was best to ask. She did not expect what she saw.  
  
Thorin was in bed, his naked body only cover slightly by the sheets he was tangled in and…Bilbo. The shorter man was laid on top of him, equally naked as the day he was born. They were kissing. Slowly and gently Bilbo pressed his lips against Thorin’s, each time he pulled away he smiled. The pair seemed not to notice them.  
  
‘Oh my god!’ Dis cried causing the two to jump and look to the door worriedly. Bilbo shrieked, tangling himself in the covers and falling out of bed. Thorin looked down at Bilbo and then back up at the door to find it closed.  
  
‘I guess she has to be Bilbo for him not to tell us.’ Kili said awkwardly. His mother gave him a look that suggested now was not the time for jokes.  
  
Thorin and Bilbo came bursting out of the room.

‘Dis I can explain.’ Thorin said quickly buttoning his trousers frantically. Bilbo stood next to him in his underwear buttoning up his shirt. Obviously he hadn’t yet realised that it wasn’t in fact his shirt, it was Thorin’s.  
  
She looked at them, her expression blank as she took in their bedraggled appearances. Bilbo’s hair was messy, as though he had been dragged through a hedge backwards. Thorin’s chest was littered with love bites and faded teeth marks, running from his pelvis all the way up to his neck.  
  
‘Dis please.’ Bilbo begged, reaching out to her but she just moved out of his grip.  
  
‘How about you two get dress and we’ll talk about this downstairs?’ She said blankly, turning away and heading downstairs, her sons and Dwalin followed her. 

Kili looked back at the two of them. Thorin looked scared whereas Bilbo looked like he was going to cry. He saw Thorin gently take his hand and lead him back inside.  
  
Dis blinked as she sat down. Everything was suddenly starting to make sense and she couldn’t believe she didn’t see it before. Knowing what she knew now it seemed obvious. Surprisingly she found that she was angrier about them lying to her than them sleeping together.  
  
Bilbo and Thorin, now dressed, walked into the living room like they were walking into a firing squad. They sat down opposite the other Durins and honorary Durin, Dwalin, with pale scared faces. Bilbo still looked like he was going to cry.  
  
‘So…’ Dis started, swallowing the lump in her throat. ‘You two are sleeping together.’ The statement hung in the air. ‘Was this a one-time thing or…?’ She asked, pretty sure of the answer already.  
  
Thorin looked her in the eye and bravely took Bilbo’s hand. ‘I have been in love with Bilbo for almost six years now.’  
  
‘In love? You love him.’  
  
‘Just as you do Dain.’  
  
‘But he’s a man.’ She stated, she just wanted to understand.  
  
‘I know.’ He said quietly, rubbing a thumb over the back of Bilbo’s hand.  
  
She stood, she had to clear her head and somehow she felt walking around a little might help. When she walked past the two Bilbo suddenly grabbed her hand in both his own hands.  
  
‘Pleases Dis.’ He begged, tears starting to fall from his eyes. ‘Please don’t report us. You know what they’ll do to us.’ He sobbed, resting his forehead against the back of her hand.  
  
‘Maybe we just say we suspect, and that it’s not proven, you won’t go to jail.’ She suggested, looking down at her dearest friend. ‘Maybe some psychiatric help is what you need?’ She said quietly hoping to soothe her friend. Her comment had the opposite effect, just making him sob even harder.  
  
‘Like they helped Frerin?’ Thorin said quietly. Frerin had been a soldier in the Great War, he’d been captured by some German troops and was being held captive. They found him three years after the war ended. He was not the same afterwards and the family had sent him for psychiatric help.  
  
A year later Frerin died mysteriously. They had put a lot of money into investigating the death and found out that the asylum was conducting experimental lobotomies and electroshock therapy. They saw Frerin three times in the year that he was at the asylum and each time he had looked worse. The last time they saw him he just stared at them, eyes blank as though he did not recognise them. His speak was bumbled and slurred making it impossible to understand. He was soon wheeled away; everything that made him their brother seemed to be gone.  
  
‘Maybe it’ll be different for you.’ She said quietly.  
  
‘You think they’ll treat a pair of fags better than they treat a war hero?’ Thorin spat angrily.  
  
‘Dis.’ Bilbo said quietly, looking up at her with sad eyes. ‘I’ll die before I go there.’ He said softly, the weight of Bilbo comment hung on Dis’ heart. Her sweet Bilbo.  
  
‘Me too.’ Thorin agreed. It was clear what they meant. If she reported them they would kill themselves before they got chance to take them away. They would rather be together in death than apart knowing the other is in pain.  
  
‘It doesn’t work.’ Kili said firmly.  
  
‘What?’ Dis frowned looking to her son curiously.  
  
‘It doesn’t work.’ Kili repeated, his brother nodded in agreement.  
  
‘We had a friend at school, Miles, he went through the therapy. He came out of it ‘cured’, a month later he killed himself. Hung himself in his bathroom.’ Fili elaborated, putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder to comfort him as they remembered their friend.  
  
Kili sighed, shaking his head sadly. ‘We can’t do that to them mum.’ Kili stated firmly, standing next his uncle.  
  
‘You’d be surprised how easy it is to get used to it.’ Fili said coming to stand next to his brother, placing a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder.  
  
Dis looked at her sons for a moment then down at a still crying Bilbo. She sat next to him, pulling him into a hug. Once again Bilbo seemed to find himself in a Durin cocoon.  Dwalin shrugged and joined the group.  
  
He’d seen stranger things than love between two blokes.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we know. :)


	8. Add-on Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING THIS IS A SAD ENDING. IF YOU LIKE HAPPY ENDINGS THEN DISREGARD THIS CHAPTER, CHAPTER 7 IS THE END FOR YOU. IF YOU WANT TO READ THE SAD ENDING GO AHEAD, IT MADE ME CRY TO WRITE.

**WARNING THIS IS A SAD ENDING. IF YOU LIKE HAPPY ENDINGS THEN DISREGARD THIS CHAPTER, CHAPTER 7 IS THE END FOR YOU. IF YOU WANT TO READ THE SAD ENDING GO AHEAD, IT MADE ME CRY TO WRITE.**

 

 

 

The next time Gandalf visited the Durin Manor, three years had passed. Since then he'd had countless cases, retired, come out of retirement, retired again and bought a new house in France.  
It was clear how much had changed as he stood in the living room. Bilbo had moved into the Durin Manor with Dis, Fili and Kili after Dain's death. They had sold their old house and come to live with Thorin. The Durin's grieving gave Bilbo a good excuse to move into the manor and he had quickly took advantage of this, spreading a few rumours that he was having money troubles just in case. He'd left Bag End to Frodo much to the annoyance of the Sackville-Bagginses.

Gandalf could spot little additions to the room that were clearly influenced by his old friend. He smiled fondly down at the china milk maid on the mantle piece. He ran a withered hand over the cool white porcelain.

This time Gandalf was not welcomed cheerily by a smiling Bilbo. He wasn't being ushered in for tea and cake. He wasn't being hugged or in fact acknowledged at all by his dear friend. 

The retired detective straightened his black suit and slowly walked towards the far end of the living room. The Durins in the room stepped out of his way. He clenched his fists in hopes of control himself.

He sucked in a deep breath as he saw him, gaze falling on Bilbo's pale face as he laid out in the coffin in front of him.

Gandalf had seen many dead bodies in his life but none were as harrowing as the body of a boy he had watched grow up. He had been like a son to him. The detective couldn't help but brush a wrinkled hand over the man laid in front of him. His cheek was soft but with a coldness that could only be found in the dead.

His gave briefly switched from Bilbo's closed eyes to his own hand. He was old. Almost seventy. He was so old and yet Bilbo was so young. Why was it that he got to live to seventy when his dear friend of just twenty nine lay lifeless in a wooden box? Gandalf would give anything to swap their places. Bilbo and Thorin should be at  _his_ funeral. He shifted his gave to the other body in the  coffin next to Bilbo. The two of them should have lived much longer, happy lives. It just wasn't fair, but Gandalf knew enough about the world to know that it wasn't fair.

He gently placed his hand over Bilbo's own, forever motionless, hand. One positioned across his stomach in a way that seemed so relaxed he could have been just sleeping, the other clutched in Thorin's. Of course, anyone who knew Bilbo would know he was not sleeping. The smile so commonly found across his lips had been replaced with a blank expression. The coroner had obviously tried to make the body look more presentable for an open casket but you could still see the blue tint to the young man's lips.

He looked sadly down at the joined hands of the couple.

'It didn't seem right to try and separate them. They're holding on very tight, we don't want to force them apart.' Dis said quietly from his right side, handkerchief clutched in her hand as she gazed at the body of her beloved brother and her best friend.

'It's what they would have wanted.' Gandalf replied, not meeting her eye, gaze still fixed on the large wooden coffin.

'Thorin would have probably found the whole thing ridiculous, burying them in the same coffin. He'd have accused me of being cheap only getting one, but this thing cost an arm and a leg.'

'Bilbo would have laughed. Never one for being conventional, that boy.' Gandalf said fondly, looking back to the china milk maid, her smile seemed sadder than he'd remembered it from all those years ago. Gandalf had been with him when he got that, he was hardly seven and Gandalf took him into London for the weekend.

_A young Bilbo, small hand clutched in Gandalf's, had abruptly stopped outside a shop window. He had quickly shook himself from the older man's grip and pressed himself into the window. Gandalf had merely chuckled and followed him, crouching to the boy's height._

_'Whats caught your eye, my lad?' He had asked gaily._  
  
 _Bilbo had pointed a finger at the milk maid and said in awe, 'Her.'_

_She was a small china sculpture. A woman stood carrying two buckets across her shoulders. Her light pink dress floated in the wind as she walked froward, creating a sense of motion to the still figure. Her features were delicately and simply painted on her small face as dark curly hair tumbled from her bandana._

_'Interesting. Why?'_

_'Because she it pretty and happy. She reminds me of mummy.' Bilbo grinned._

_'Would you like her?' He asked slowly. Granted it didn't look cheap but the boy's answer had warmed his heart. He knew that if he bought this for him, he would take very good care of it. Bilbo was a thoughtful if not a little fussy child, he would not treat this ornament with disregard. Bilbo's face lit up so bright that Gandalf was pretty sure he would give him every one of his earthly possessions if he asked. He had taken the boys hand and led him into the shop._

Gandalf took the maid and brought it over to the coffin. 'I bought this for him nearly twenty two years ago. He really loves it.' He swallowed back tears as he raised Bilbo's lifeless hand and placed the porcelains figure on his chest.

'I think she should stay with you, I distinctly remember you saying you'd take care of it and keep it forever, young man. Now you will.' He choked as he patted Bilbo's hand that was now clutching the milk maid. That was when Gandalf leant over him and finally began to cry.

  
............ (FLASHBACK OF SORTS)

Bilbo was scared. More scared than he'd ever been in his life as Thorin sped down the road. Shots were being fired at them from the farm truck behind them.

It's not that Bilbo wasn't frightened by the fast car or the gun shots but he was most afraid because he knew what would happen if they caught them. He had heard about something similar in the far south of England. The mob had caught a couple, two men in love much like he and Thorin, scarily like he and Thorin. The mob had beaten them and made the other watch as they brutally raped the one of the pair they deemed most feminine. They fatally wounded the one who watched and killed the poor young man they had raped. They had then left the man's poor lover to wallow in heart break and pain as he lay next to his dead and abused partner. Bilbo knew which one he was going to be and he couldn't bare a similar fate for either of them.

He pressed his hand against the side of the car and they took a sharp turn.

'Thorin.' He cried, looking at his partner sadly. They were catching up.

'I'm scared.' He said quietly, almost unheard over the roar of the engine and the screech of the tires. The older man jammed his foot hard into the accelerator as he reached a long straight patch of road.

'Me too.' He replied, taking a hand from the wheel to grab his lover hand tightly.

'They're going to catch us.' Bilbo sighed, as much as he hated to admit it it was the truth, their car was more heavy duty than theirs and they were starting to run low on petrol.

'No they won't.' Thorin snapped, glancing in his wing mirror to see the truck advancing.

'Thorin.' He said gently. There was no point in kidding themselves. Telling themselves that they wouldn't catch them wouldn't stop the mob from catching them.

'Thorin.' He repeated, rubbing the back of Thorin's hand. 'You know that they will... And you know what they'll do, don't you?' Thorin frowned sadly and nodded, squeezing Bilbo's hand.

'What do you suggest?' He asked slowly.

'I love you, Thorin. I love you in life...and in death.'

'Oh.'

'Thorin you know it's the only way. I don't want either of us to go through what they'll do to us.' He sighed. 'I think it's for the best.'

'I know. I just wish there was another way. Even if we could have just one more day.'

'I know.' Bilbo sighed, kissing the back of his hand before looking behind them. They were still closing in and they _would_ catch them.

Thorin quickly let go of his hand, turning the wheel sharply around the corner.

'Drive into the river.' He said gently, trying to soothe Thorin. Despite his own fear he did not want Thorin to be afraid and right now Thorin mattered more than himself. Thorin looked at him for a brief moment before turning back to the road and taking a turn towards the river.

Thorin took his hand firmly as he sped the car as fast as it would go towards the the wooden railing that surrounded the large river. Bilbo squeezed just as tightly as he prepared himself for impact.

The car smacked the water with a force that sent them jerking forward. As they began to sink, Bilbo put a hand on his neck, it hurt but he guessed it didn't really matter much now.

Maintaining his tight grip on Thorin hand, he pushed himself into his lap. 'I love you.' He whispered as the water rushed around the car and began to bleed inside through the gaps at the edges of the windows.

'I love you too.' Thorin gasped, he looked frightened.

'Do not fear my love, it will be over before you know it.' He said gently before kissing his love fiercely.

Thorin eased a little at the familiarity of the kiss, his nerves calmed a little by Bilbo's hand at his jaw, the pad of his thumb brushing over his beard.

When Bilbo pulled away tears were rolling down his lover's cheeks. Thorin was not looking at him but the water that was now filling the floor of the car.

'I'm afraid to drown. I don’t like water.' Thorin said, sounding panicked.

'I know my love.' Bilbo said soothingly, his other hand coming to the back of Thorin's head. 'You don't need to be afraid, I'm here. I love you.' Bilbo breathed, pressing a quick kiss to Thorin's lips. He counted to three in his head before twisting his lovers head hard and breaking his neck.

Thorin went still, hand flopping from it's place on Bilbo's back. He quickly returned his hand to Thorin's squeezing it hard as he wrapped his partners fingers around his. Bilbo kissed his cheek softly. 'Sleep now, my love. I will be with you soon.' He sighed in a shudders breath.

As soon as they had decided to go the river Bilbo had made to decision that Thorin wasn't going to drown. The man was afraid on water, he did not swim. Bilbo had once seen Thorin fall into someone's swimming pool and he would never forget the panic of the other man. He wasn't going to let him die like that. He wasn't going to let him suffer. He had spent much of the drive since their decision trying to remember what Dwalin had told him about neck breaking during his stories about his rough and tough neighbourhood as he grew up.

Bilbo unfastened Thorin's seat belt and brought it across himself aswell so that he couldn't float away from him. He rested his head on Thorin's chest, hand still clutched tightly around Thorin's. It was only then as the water began to rise up his chest that he began to cry. He wept because of what he had just done. He wept in sadness that they couldn't enjoy their lives together for longer, even just a day. He wept that the world didn't accept their love. He lay there and hoped that he was wrong about god, that maybe there was a heaven where he could be with Thorin again.

 

................... (BARD)

Three days later Inspector Bard was called to the road at the side of the river. The fence was broken on the edge of the river and the road had long skid marks across it. It could have been perceived as an accident, but Bard was called in because of the bullet holes in the trees.

He sighed as the tow truck pulled the black car from the river. Water rushed from the wheels and seams of the car.

The inspector stepped forward and pulled the passenger door open, jumping back from the huge spill of water that drained from the inside of the car.

His heart dropped when he saw the bodies in the car. He had expected maybe teenagers, maybe a race gone wrong. The very last thing he expected to see was the faces of his friends. Since the investigation of the deaths three years ago he had become some what of a family friend of the Durins.

He looked sadly down at the pair, Bilbo was buckled into Thorin's seat, sat across his lap. He stepped out of the way so that they could photograph the way in which the bodies were found. As PC Deets and PC Haig pulled the bodies from the car, Bard looked closely at the bullet holes in the back of the car.

'There are two sets of tracks sir. The tracks of this car show that they accelerated towards the river.' His new partner, Constable Malory, said quietly.

Bard nodded slowly.

'Sir you should see this.' PC Deets called from his place knelt next to the bodies.

Bard stepped forward, steeling himself to see the bodies of his friends.

'We cannot separate them, well easily anyway.' The police constable stated, raising the pair's joined hands. 'I'm no mortician but this looks like a dead man's grip.'

'Dead man's grip?' Haig asked from his place knelt next to Thorin.

'When someone dies holding something tightly, so tightly that their hand stays in the same position as it was when they died. The longer rigamortis has to set in the harder it is to separate the body from whatever it's holding.' Deets explained.

'My father was a mortician.' He added at the surprised look from the men around him.

Haig nodded, gently nudging Thorin's chin. He jumped a little when Thorin head flopped to the side.

'His neck is broken?' Bard asked as Deets leant forward to examine him.

'Yes, but the other's isn't. This one...' He said pointing towards Bilbo. 'He drowned but the other died from a broken neck.'

'Murder?' Malory suggested. 'Maybe this one...' He pointed to Bilbo. 'Bilbo Baggins.' Bard stated, they could use their names. They deserved respect.

'Maybe Mr Baggins killed this man...' Malory amended. 'Thorin Durin.'

'Perhaps Mr Baggins killed Mr Durin and his get away went wrong?'

'You think he tried to kill him then held his hand and strapped himself into his lap?'

'Malory these men were very close friends, now did you say that there were two sets of track?' The officer nodded.

'Perhaps they were run off the road.'

 

..........................

Bard knocked on the door to the Durin manor reluctantly. He had the job of informing Dis and her sons of Thorin and Bilbo's death. It was better coming from him.

The door swung open to reveal Dis.

'Oh Bard! Have you found them?' She asked anxiously. When she called him about the disappearance of the couple she hadn't seen them for about a day. It was too soon to start an investigation but Bard had promised to keep an eye out for them.

That was two days ago and Dis had been starting to get more and more worried. It was not necessarily odd for them to go out but to not tell them.

'Yes.' He said as evenly as he could as he stepped into the house.

'Oh brilliant!' She cried, looking behind Bard, expecting to see two frightened looking men, she was going to give them an earful, but she didn't.

'Well where are they?' She frowned.

'I was hoping to talk to you about that, shall we go into the living room?'

Dis nodded before running to the bottom of the stairs. 'Boys come down here, Bard found them!' She cried, a moment later Bard heads the thud of two sets of running feet.

Everyone walked into the living room.

'Dis why don't you take a seat?' Bard said gently as he sat on the sofa across from the woman.

'Wait why would you tell me to take a seat?' Dis frowned. 'You'd only say that if it was bad news.' She laughed looking to Bard for assurance but not finding any in the Inspectors face.

'Its not bad news right?' She said nervously.

'Dis, please sit down.' Bard asked gently.

Dis looked like she was going to resist before Fili and Kili appeared at either side of her, each taking one of her hands in their own and pulling her down.

'We found Bilbo and Thorin earlier this morning.' Bard stated, taking a breath, trying to prepare himself for what came next. 'At the bottom of the river.'

There was a beat of silence as what he said registered with the Durins.

'That- that doesn't make any sense, Thorin is afraid of water. You must be wrong.'

'He was? Hmmm interesting. They were being chased, though by whom we are not sure. Some might suggest that they were driven into the river however the acceleration marks suggest that Thorin may have driven the car into the river.'

'Like suicide?' Kili gulped.

Bard nodded, looking sadly at the people in front of him, his friends. He has just walked into their house and shattered their world. He hated this part of the job so much.

'They drowned?' Fili asked slowly, after a moment, as if he couldn't believe this was real.

'Well no, evidence suggests that Bilbo drowned but Thorin died of a broken neck.'

'From the car hitting the water?' Fili asked in confusion, wrapping an arm tightly around his mother as she snivelled into her handkerchief.

'Perhaps though it is unlikely given the twist in his neck.'

'Then how do you think?' Fili asked with a sense of dread, part of him really didn't want to know but another part of him needed to know.

'You said that Thorin was afraid of water?'

'Deathly so. He once fell into a swimming pool and nearly drowned, once they got him out he started having some sort of panic attack.' Dis hiccuped.

'And Bilbo knew this?'

'You think that Bilbo..... No, how could he?' Dis exclaimed, Bilbo would never hurt Thorin.

'It is my theory that they made a decision to drive into the lake, they were being chased and by the tire marks it looked like they were close to being caught by whoever was chasing them.' He took a breath.

'I think Bilbo killed Thorin as an act of mercy.' Bard concluded.

'We found Bilbo in Thorin's lap, with the seatbelt around him. They were holding hands.' He relayed, taking in the worried expressions on the Durin's faces.

'As your friend I know why this is, I know that they were in an .... Intimate relationship.' He said, taking a breath. 'As a police inspector I know that they were close friends and must have held each other out of fear the way one would a brother.' He concluded, reaching across to take Dis' hand.

'Thank you.' Dis sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY :(


End file.
